The Inveigler
by LoVeDoNtHaTe
Summary: There on the floor was Harry, freshly dead, and someone with their back to her was looming over him, sobbing quietly. "Turn around you murderer," Hermione snapped shrilly, and the wizard turned. Hermione gasped in horror. It was their spy; Draco Malfoy.
1. The Proposal

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are a part of J.K. Rowling's work. My initials could be JKR, but I'm certainly not getting any richer. Boo. _

"Help!" a small voice shouted. Hermione was looking around the burning town franticly for the sound. "I'm trapped! I need help!" It was coming from a heavily burning building. The Dark Mark was hovering over it, the menacing skull scowling darkly at her. She rushed to the building, sweat beading her body as she neared the flames.

"Aguamenti!" she screamed, putting out the flames near the door. She rushed in and saw a little boy at the entrance, crying.

"Help me!" he wailed. "I'm trapped!"

Hermione turned and she realized now that she too was trapped. The fire had covered the exit. She looked around for an alternative. "Don't worry," she said, reaching for the boy. But suddenly, he disappeared, and Hermione was trapped all alone.

The fire was coming, it was going to consume her, and Hermione opened her mouth to scream…

Hermione woke up screaming in a cold sweat. She whipped her head around, looking for fire, but she was in her room, in her bed, and she tried to calm her racing heart. "It was only a dream," she panted to herself. "Only a dream."

She had been having these nightmares about the war for awhile, and only her closest friends, Harry and Ron, knew about it. They had tried anything to help her, but they'd run out of dreamless potions. Harry, the to-be savior of the wizarding world, needed them more than she did.

Hermione got out of bed, now too worked up to sleep, and pulled a robe on before venturing down the stairs. It was dawn, she realized, as she made herself a cup of coffee. She watched the sunrise and wondered how, in such a chaotic and dangerous and ugly world, could the sunrise still be so beautiful? It was an irrational thought, and she chided herself for it afterwards. Being the genius she was, she didn't have time to think of silly thoughts like that.

Hogwarts School of Magic had been closed for the safety of the students. The battle at Hogwarts had been mentally scarring for many, especially those who hadn't even experience war yet, and many had died. Not only was Hogwarts not safe, but it wasn't even in a condition where students could live and learn. Hermione was devastated that she couldn't finish her sixth and seventh year, but there were more important things to worry about. Like surviving. And taking down Voldemort. And saving all the Muggle-borns.

Hermione put her cup away and walked back to her room where she dressed for the day. When she came back down, Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast, and she looked up to see her.

"Hello, dear," Molly said with her motherly smile. Hermione always felt like Molly was her mother away from home. She had known the Weasleys for quite a long time, not to say that she and Ron had been, well, romantically involved for some time. They weren't exactly dating, so Hermione had never really called him her boyfriend. Nevertheless, she loved him, or so she liked to think, and Mrs. Weasley treated her as if she were her own daughter, something Hermione loved very much.

"Morning Molly. Do you need any help?" she asked, and her mother figure shook her head.

"No, no. Well, we do need some more supplies," she said. "I didn't want to send you out, but since you're here…"

"Of course I'll do it," she said with a smile, and Molly handed her a grocery list.

"Thank you so much, Hermione," she said brightly. "Breakfast will be ready for you when you come back."

"Thanks Molly. I'll be back soon." Hermione smiled and waved, grabbing her cloak on the way out. She made sure to cover her face entirely. She wouldn't want to risk being seen.

"Oh, and by the way Hermione, happy Easter!" Molly called, and Hermione wished her the same before Disapparating to The Hogs Head.

Aberforth Dumbledore was now more of a friend to Hermione after he had saved her, Harry, and Ron from Death eaters some time ago. He had provided supplies for the Order since, and she was very grateful.

"Hello, Aberforth," she said in a small voice, making sure her face was covered.

"May I help you?" he grunted in a gruff voice.

"I want to see the fortune-teller."

His eyes narrowed at her and he nodded. This secret code between them was quite random, but it didn't reveal who she was and he understood that she was from the Order. "The camel's second hump is the largest," he replied, which was his code for, "I know who you are". She handed him a slip of paper which he pocketed, and she nodded at him.

"Good day."

"Same to you."

Hermione turned and walked out. As she was walking, however, a tall person stopped her. Someone covered in black with his cloak covering his face as well. Hermione's heart thudded with slight fear.

"Yes?" she asked in her same small voice.

"I must speak with you," the voice said firmly. It was definitely a man.

Hermione stayed silent. What should she say? "I'm afraid you must have the wrong person."

"No. I'm very sure you're the right person. I must speak with you privately." The man sounded quite adamant about speaking with her.

Hermione frowned and turned back to the bar. Aberforth was watching the two as he washed a cup. He was frowning as well.

"Very well," she said finally. It could be a civilian asking for help, or to join the Order. You just never knew. "We'll speak here."

The man nodded and she led him to the secluded corner of the room. As they sat down on the rough wooden chairs, the man stiffened.

"Now, I don't want you to tell anyone about this, okay?" he asked. Hermione frowned.

"I can't promise that."

"Okay. Don't scream when you see me then."

Hermione's frown deepened. Who was this man? He lifted his hood so that only she could see his face, and she gasped, covering her mouth. The white-blonde hair, grey eyes, and pointed face gave him away immediately.

Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" she demanded, still in her soft voice. "You—you Death eater!"

He covered his face again. "I know that you're a part of the Order. I've been around here everyday, watching the exchange you or any other Order members have. And I know that you're—" He looked around and motioned for her to come closer. "Hermione Granger," he whispered, and Hermione tried to stop herself from gasping. "It's the hair that gave you away."

Her damn blasted frizzy, wild brown hair! He pulled back and Hermione could swear that there was a smirk on his face. "I think you're completely wrong," she said and stood.

"No, please," he said, placing a hand over hers. She quickly snatched her hand back.

"What do you want?"

"I know that you're going to want to turn me in and blabber to all your friends, but I sincerely want to help you. My…my father and You-Know-Who have been beating down on my back lately and I don't want it anymore. I haven't wanted it since Snape killed, well, you know."

Hermione scowled at him, though he couldn't see. She sat back down to not attract attention to herself. "I know very well." She looked around and saw Aberforth still watching them with narrowed eyes.

"But why all this so suddenly?" she asked.

"I've been trying to find you for awhile."

"Me personally?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she demanded again.

"Because before this whole ordeal, I had eyes for you."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I fancied you, and I…" He paused and she could hear him swallow before he spoke again. "I still do. You're a part of the reason why I want to help your lot now."

"When did you start to fancy me? I remember such cold incivility back when we were children," she sneered.

"Must we really do this now?" he snapped, and Hermione fell silent, glaring at him.

After a long silence, he finally spoke.

"When we were outside, fifth year," he said through clenched teeth.

The memory surprised her. It wasn't one she could remember too vividly. In fact, it was one she hadn't been very fond of anyway. "There's no way this could be happening," she said, blinking her brown eyes in shock.

"I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said and did to your…mates during our school days. However, seeing as this war calls for allies, I want to join you. Please, forget the past. I'm a changed person, really. I want to help. Just…don't tell anyone about it yet. If any of the others catch a whiff of my scent, you don't know what could happen to me if any of them are captured and you-know-who reads their minds."

Hermione nodded. "I understand," she said. "What do you have for me to prove your loyalty?"

Draco was silent. "You're just going to have to trust me." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. His fingers reached into her open sleeve and she felt a folded piece of parchment slip into it. "There's information in there. Read it first, but don't show it to anyone."

He squeezed her hand again before pulling away. "I must be going." He stood and nodded at her. "I hope you don't forget me. If this information is satisfactory to you and proves to you that I am true, then I want you to meet me here again, the same spot, in two weeks. Same day, same time."

Hermione nodded. "We should have a code."

"The sea serpents are at bay," was all he said before taking off. Hermione understood, and she looked at Aberforth again. He frowned, but she nodded, hoping that the small action would ease his concern before she slipped outside and Disapparated.

Hermione arrived back at the Burrow and took off her cloak. She made sure the parchment was concealed in her robe pocket. She would read it after breakfast. Hermione entered the delicious-smelling kitchen and met dozens of eyes. It seemed as though everyone was already there, eating breakfast, and they looked at her with concern.

"Hermione, where've you been?" Harry exclaimed. "We've been waiting for you for nearly half an hour!"

Does time really pass that fast? she wondered. "Aberforth and I were in a deep conversation," she lied. She hated lying.

"Don't get too friendly, Hermione," Mr. Weasley suddenly warned. "You can't ever be sure of your friends and enemies."

Harry nodded in agreement, and Hermione sighed. She sat down next to Ron and took a bite of her food.

"You're right." She felt Ron drop a kiss on her head and she looked up and smiled at him. Good ol' reliable Ron. Lately he seemed to understand her feelings much better. Or perhaps he was just telling her he wanted to steal a kiss later. Knowing him, it was probably the latter. But still, he was being sweet.

"Morning, 'mione," he said, and Hermione smiled again before eating her food. She could feel the parchment rustling in her pocket. She couldn't eat fast enough.

* * *

_A.N. Hello everyone! I'm back! These stories just seem to follow me and I can't help but write them down. I hope you enjoy this one! I'm hoping it's not predictable like my other stories. Please review! _


	2. The Letter

It seemed like breakfast lasted for ages. But it was finally over after an hour. After she had helped Molly with the dishes, Hermione raced upstairs. In the safety of her locked bedroom, she magically checked the letter for any jinxes, curses, or any other sort of dark magic. She found none, and opened it. It was blank.

She grew furious for a moment (Malfoy had made a fool of her!), then realised that it must be another charm. "Aperio," she said, and the inky black letters slowly appeared before her. It was a brief letter, but Hermione's hungry eyes read it through at least four times before she could believe it.

_Granger, _

_I know you may have a coronary when you read this, but hear me out. I want to help you badly. It may sound strange and extremely foreign to your ears. I was a proud coward, however that may be, back in school, but now I've seen and experienced things I never want to speak of again, and I want it over with. You seem to be the only hope in giving me a chance. I know the others may have too much of a grudge against me. I have hope in you Granger, and I hope you have the same hope in me. Hope that I am what I am saying I am. I swear I tell the truth. _

_For the information: you-know-who is going to try and ambush the Muggle village where Snape grew up. Honestly, there's no real sinister plan behind it. He just wants to destroy some Muggles, that's all. He's planning on the 22__nd__; one week exactly. For the time? I honestly don't have a clue. Perhaps in the morning, but most likely in the afternoon. He seems to like attacking when it's the hottest time of day. _

_Forgive me. _

It was unsigned, and Hermione's thoughts drifted to the memory where he had said his fancy for her had begun.

_She had found him during her nightly patrol as a Prefect. Ron had gone to the other side of the castle, and she had ventured outside. It was January, and it was blisteringly cold and snowy. Malfoy was out there only in his summer robes. _

"_Without a coat on and outside?" she had reprimanded him. "Honestly! Are you daft? You'll catch a cold! Hypothermia! Pneumonia!" _

"_I'm not Scarhead or Weaselbee, Granger. Leave me the heck alone," he had replied coldly. _

"_Fine then. Die for all I care. I'm going to report you!" _

"_For being alone?" _

"_No, for being outside after curfew, obviously." _

"_Oh, look at me, I'm shivering with fear." _

"_Probably shivering from the cold. It's parky out here, Malfoy, and you're freezing to death." Her voice had softened then, as if being rational would change his mind._

"_Thank you for pointing that out. If I look up will you tell me there are stars up there too?" he snapped. _

"_Shut up. Go inside!" _

"_No." _

"_I'm going to report you!" _

"_Go ahead!" _

"_I can take off as many points as I want from you." _

"_Then do it. I don't bloody care." _

"_What? How can you not care if your house wins?" _

"_This stupid competition is just that; stupid." _

"_You articulate so well, Malfoy." _

"_Just as you do through your stupid teeth." _

"_You're the stupid one! They're normal now." _

"_Good for you, now stop talking to me." _

"_Malfoy, I'm warning you." _

"_Go inside, go report me, whatever. Just leave me alone!" _

"_Fine!" _

_She flounced back into the castle steaming, sure to report Draco bloody Malfoy. _

Hermione wasn't quite sure why he'd begun to fancy her then. Maybe because he had analyzed her words until he realised that, in some weird, twisted way, she had admitted that she cared for his well-being. She knew what Ron would've done if he'd found Malfoy outside. He wouldn't have even tried convincing him to go inside. Probably would've just disappeared at once to get Filch or something.

She had to share the important information with Harry though. Hermione stood up and folded the parchment into her pocket. There was no way she was going to show this to him. There was too much in it to explain, and they didn't have that kind of time to waste.

Hermione rushed to Harry's door and nearly knocked it down. Harry opened it quickly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Goodness, Hermione, is a Death eater on your tail or something?"

"No Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "But I've got information!"

"From where?"

Hermione sighed. "I was out at the Hog's Head and these two heavily cloaked figures were discussing You-Know-Who's plans, and I was able to eavesdrop." Well, it wasn't totally a lie. She and Malfoy had been the two cloaked figures.

"But how do you know it's true?"

Hermione cleared her throat, giving her a second to think up a believable story. "They were calling each other by their surnames. One of them was Malfoy, for sure. Sounded like the father. I'm not quite sure about the other, but it must've been another Death eater."

The look on Harry's face was priceless. "Brilliant, 'mione!" he exclaimed, embracing her. "What is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "They're going to attack Snape's hometown. I couldn't get exactly why, but they're going to attack in seven days exactly."

Harry frowned. "Spinner's End. But why? That doesn't give us too much time to prepare."

"But it gives us seven whole days to be able to prepare, Harry! We have a bit of an advantage now."

"That's true.

"We'll have to get everybody ready to fight."

Harry agreed, and Hermione used the golden Galleon she had enchanted and handed out to the Order to alert them of a meeting. In around ten minutes, everyone had assembled into the living room of the Burrow. It was very crowded.

Harry stood on a coffee table in front of everyone and enchanted his voice to be a bit louder so everyone could hear. Hermione and Ron stood at his sides; two of his greatest supporters.

"Sorry to disturb you all, but I feel I have to get this piece of news to you as soon as possible. Hermione brought news of an attack at Spinner's End that's going to happen in seven days. For those of you who don't know the place, it's a small Muggle suburb."

Everyone broke out into whispers. Arthur Weasley cleared his throat. "How can you be sure?"

Harry looked down at Hermione for support, and she nodded at him and stood with him on the table.

"I was there just giving Aberforth our weekly grocery list when I overheard two heavily masked people talking. One was Lucius Malfoy for certain, and I don't know who the other was."

"But how can you be so sure it was them?" Hannah Abbot piped up.

"The unnamed person called the other cloaked person, 'Malfoy', and his voice was too mature to be Draco Malfoy. And there's only one wizarding family with the famous Malfoy name."

Everyone began to whisper again, and Hermione squeezed Harry's arm before stepping down.

"Anyway, I think seven days gives us enough time to prepare for the attack. At least we know its coming and where it's going to be. Arthur, the professors, and I will begin to draw out the plans for our defense. We'll have to begin by getting the Muggles in that area to evacuate."

"How will we do that?"

"That's a part of the plan we have to make. I don't know what time the Dark Lord is going to attack, so we'll have to be there from morning to night, waiting. That's all I have to say for now."

He hopped down from the table and Hermione and Ron went to him.

"We're going to win this one," Ron said confidently. "We'll have the upper hand."

"Don't be so sure, Ron," Hermione said disapprovingly. "We still don't know enough to give us the upper hand."

"At least we have seven days to prepare!" Ron retorted, and grinned as he walked away.

Hermione rolled his eyes. "What a narcissist," she said. "Anyway, that was a good speech you gave, Harry. I'm glad everyone's aware of it now. You should begin the planning."

"You and Ron have to be with me, of course," he said. "How can I plan without my two best mates by my side?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course we'll be with you, Harry. How about Ginny?"

Harry sighed and pushed his glasses up. "You know we don't have time for romance now, 'mione," he said. "I wish we did, but with all this planning—"

"I know how hard it is for you, Harry," she said, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I asked."

He shrugged. "It's alright. Well, better start planning now, eh?"

"That's the spirit!"

"Now where'd Ron go?"

"Probably going to get a snack. You know he's got a bottomless pit where his stomach ought to be." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry smiled at her.

"You two are a great couple."

Hermione laughed. "Right." But her eyes were shining all the same. All of a sudden, her thoughts meandered to Draco Malfoy, and his words began to play into her head.

_I've had eyes for you. I fancied you and I…I still do. _

Hermione shook her head and followed after Harry to the kitchen. Now was not the time for such silly fancies.

* * *

_A.N. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Reviews always make my day!_


	3. Beginning to Trust

Seven days had passed, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arthur, and all the professors had successfully created a defense plan that Ron had called "foolproof". Everyone in the Order arrived at Spinner's End at ten in the morning. Two days earlier, the Muggles who lived there had been evacuated earlier thanks to a dangerous fire that had "suddenly" broken out among the trees.

At noon exactly, Harry began to feel his scar begin to throb, and he clutched it and winced, nodding at Hermione. "He's coming."

Hermione nodded and readied herself. Ron gave her a kiss as he always did before a battle, and as the Death eaters began appearing, she and the other members of the Order rushed forward to meet them.

Chaos erupted, but lasted for only a moment.

Only a handful of Death eaters seemed to have appeared, and Voldemort himself had appeared for only a moment before disappearing again. The attack lasted only an hour, though a few homes were burnt to the ground. Seven out of the ten or fifteen Death eaters were captured and sent to the Ministry, where they were quickly locked away. Harry knew it would be a short time before the Dark Lord himself took over the Ministry and freed them.

Once they arrived back to the Burrow, they realised that no one was missing, and hardly anyone was hurt.

"What kind of attack was that?" Harry asked as he healed the few bruises and cuts he had.

"Not sure, but it seemed like a lot of them were after me," Ron grumbled as he healed himself as well. He had the most injuries out of them all, which really didn't add up to much.

"Well, it was an attack. I'm sure it would have gone much worse if we hadn't been there to stop them, what with the Muggles still there."

"I agree," Harry said, "but it seemed a bit…anticlimactic, you know?"

Hermione nodded. "I know. Well, for one thing I'm glad. I didn't want a whole battle out there."

"Told you our plan was foolproof," Ron said with a smug grin, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up." She turned and walked away to her room, debating whether to meet Malfoy at the Hog's Head in a week.

She did meet him.

At eight in the morning on that Sunday, she arrived at the Hog's Head, covered up again. She saw someone sitting in the secluded corner her and Malfoy had talked in, and she approached them.

"The sea serpents are at bay," she told him, and he nodded.

"I agree. Sit, please."

She did.

"The attack did go as you said, so I've come here as a sign that I trust you now. Not completely, you understand, but—"

"Yes, I understand," he said, and she sighed through her nose.

"Well, do you have any other information you wanted to share with me?"

"There's not much. You-Know-Who's growing more and more impatient. I suspect he's going to take over the Ministry soon."

"Harry has an inkling of that as well," Hermione told him, frowning as she spoke. "We captured seven Death eaters, as you probably know, and he's afraid once You-Know-Who gets a hold of the Ministry, he's going to release them."

"They're locked up at the Ministry?" Draco asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Any more attacks I should know about?"

"No. Not after this spectacularly terrible attack. Which was brilliant, by the way." He reached for her hand, and she allowed him to take it. "Who thought of the plan?"

"Well, of course I thought up most of it. There wasn't so much to think up anyway."

"You're brilliant."

"Were you in that battle?" she asked.

"No. He didn't send many people out."

"I saw that. It was the strangest attack ever."

Draco scoffed. "I agree. My father came home telling me all about it. He was so disappointed and angry. The Dark Lord was pretty furious too."

Hermione just nodded. "Malfoy, I think we need a different place to meet. This is just too dangerous."

Draco looked around and agreed. "How about the Shrieking Shack?"

Hermione paused for a moment, then nodded. She thought of Remus Lupin, then, and Sirius Black, both of whom were dead. She felt tears start in her eyes, but she tried to keep them at bay.

"You do know how to get inside?"

"Yes. I was in there during the battle at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded again. "Right then. Well, if you need to meet, here." She handed him a Sickle.

"What's this for?" he asked. She pulled out a Sickle of her own.

"They're enchanted so the serial numbers on the side—"

"—are changed to be the time and date of the next meeting," he said. "I know. I've…used it before."

Hermione frowned, but said nothing more. She didn't want to know. "Anyway, you have the master coin, so whenever you want to meet, you can tell me the date and time just by changing the numbers."

"If it were up to me, I'd meet you every moment of every day."

Hermione sighed. "Stop being so cheeky. I hardly believe you fancy me anyway."

"You wouldn't believe me. But I do."

Hermione pulled her hand away and shook her head. "Call me when you have any helpful information. Goodbye."

She walked out of the pub and Disapparated back to the Burrow. Talking about his feelings made her feel quite uncomfortable.

One evening, Ron sat down next to Hermione, squishing her next to George, Ron's older brother, and he sighed.

"We haven't visited Bill in a long time," he commented, and Hermione nodded.

"We should go visit him!" George exclaimed. "Merlin knows we haven't seen him in months!"

"Sounds like a plan," Ron laughed. "Tomorrow sound good?"

"Brilliant."

"Want to come 'mione?"

"Of course! I haven't seen Bill in a long time." Hermione smiled and Ron put his arm around her.

"Good! I should probably go tell 'im." He stood and walked to the Floo. George sided up to Hermione and grinned cheekily at her. Hermione was reminded of Fred, one of the deceased, and her heart hurt a little. She missed his kooky twin.

"So how are you and Ronnie-kins?" George asked, and Hermione grinned.

"We're good friends, if you hadn't noticed."

"Good friends who exchange kisses once in awhile."

"Yes, you did notice. Honestly, I'm not sure what we are. We certainly aren't dating, but we're not just friends either."

"Friends with benefits!" he laughed, and Hermione smacked his arm.

"Shut up! We certainly are not. We're just friends who, well, kiss each other. Once this war's over, I'm sure we'll go out, maybe get married." She blushed and shrugged.

George grinned and captured her in a tight hug. "Oh, my little sister-in-law-to-be!"

Hermione laughed. "Not so fast, George! Your brother'll have to ask me first."

"He'll do it for sure." George released her and winked as Ron came back to them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ron asked, his eyebrows disappearing underneath his red fringe.

"Oh, nothing!" George sang, and got up. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He winked again and disappeared to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he sat next to Hermione.

"Just being his same old strange self."

Ron sighed. "You got that right. He seems less…funny without Fred though."

"I don't think he'll ever be the same, Ron."

Ron nodded. "I really miss him."

"Me too." Hermione gave Ron a hug, and the two embraced tightly, thinking of the terrible chance that they could lose each other.

It was a few days later when Ron, George, and Hermione went to go visit Bill and his half-Veela and very pregnant wife, Fleur. They were greeted at Shell Cottage with open arms and shuffled into the kitchen where Fleur had food waiting for them. The act reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley, and she felt a little plummet in her heart as she realised that she, too, would be a Mrs. Weasley someday, serving food to guests and popping out babies.

"Hey, pass the bread, will you?" Ron asked, and Hermione conceded. She looked into her pasta and continued to eat, half-disheartened by her revelation.

"So how've you been, Ron? How's Mum and Dad?" Bill asked.

"We're all fine. Just trying to find ways to intercede the Dark Lord's plans, you know."

"How's Harry handling it all?"

"He's, well, a bit jumpy, I have to say. Skeptical of everything. Anxious. Paranoid." Ron stared into his food as he spoke, not eating for a moment.

Hermione swallowed, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. It was true; it seemed as though her best friend would have a mental breakdown any time soon, and it hurt her heart. Suddenly, her pocket began to feel extremely warm, and she quickly dug into it and pulled out the Sickle. It began to cool down as she stared down at it, and it had the numbers 0, 5, 5, 1, 3, 3, 0 on it. May 5th at 1:30. She assumed p.m.

She quickly replaced the coin into her pocket and took in a deep breath. That was only four days.

"Let's stop with all this war talk, shall we?" Fleur was saying in her melodic voice. Bill nodded, but the rest of the meal seemed melancholy, even though George and Fleur tried their hardest to lighten things up.

"Want to play some Quidditch?" Bill asked after lunch was finished. Fleur and Hermione ignored him and began cleaning up the dishes. George grinned.

"Sounds good, ol' chappie!"

"Count me in! Last one to the dunes is a rotten wizard!" Ron shouted and took off to the sand dunes outside. His brothers laughed and look off after him, the weight of their brooms slowing them down a bit.

Ron turned to look at them and smiled, in that one bright moment of his gloomy life, and hopped onto his broom. As he neared the coast, he saw an unusual bright glare in the water and frowned, slowing down his broom.

George and Bill were only a few meters away when a loud explosion threw them off their feet.

"Ron!" they yelled, coughing. The smoke the explosion had released made the two brothers blind as they tried to wave it away. Bill used a spell to make the smoke clear, and he saw Ron lying still on his back near the ocean, his broom fallen on the dunes behind him.

"Ron!" The brothers ran to him, checking him for a pulse of any kind. Bill levitated Ron and took him back to the house as George followed behind with their brooms.

"Fleur! Hermione! Come quick!" he yelled, and the two women quickly came into the living room.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, and went to him, quickly checking his pulse. It was beating slowly. "Oh my Merlin, Ron!" She looked up at Bill. "What happened?"

"He was running towards the coast when a sudden explosion happened. I don't even know what it was, exactly, but it seemed to come from the ocean. If he'd been any closer, he'd been blown to pieces!"

"Oh, thank God that didn't happen!"

"Darling, are you alright?" Fleur asked, attending to her husband.

"George and I are fine. It's Ron I'm worried about."

Hermione shook Ron. "Why are you so rash?" she cried, and pulled out her wand. "Ennervate!"

Ron's eyelids fluttered open and he coughed a little. "My head," he moaned, and Hermione collapsed with tears of relief.

"Ron, are you feeling alright?" she asked, and he nodded with a little smile. "I'm alright."

"What happened?"

He furrowed his brows. "I saw something…in the water. It was a glare, which was weird 'cause there's no sun visible today, and then…it blew up in my face and threw me off my broom and sent me tumbling down the sand dune. I must have sand all over me." He made a face and sat up.

"Oh, Ron! At least you're not hurt!" Hermione exclaimed, and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"We Weasleys are tough cookies, aren't we?" George said with a grin, and Ron chuckled.

"That's for sure. Ugh, but I really hit my head hard. And my back." He groaned and Hermione chuckled.

"I think we're going to have to cut this trip short," she said, and hugged Bill and Fleur goodbye.

"Okay. Visit again, okay? Tell Mum and Dad I say hi."

"Will do," Ron grinned.

"I think I'm gonna stick around here for a bit," George said. "Haven't seen my big brother in awhile." He grinned and put an arm around Bill.

"See you at the Burrow, then," Hermione said with a wave, and she and Ron Disapparated.

Hermione peered into the Shrieking Shack at the meeting's appointed time, and saw Draco Malfoy pacing around inside. He was exposed and wearing dark robes, his white-blonde hair neat and impeccable as always. His bangs ended at his eyebrows, giving him a boyish sort of look, but who was really a child nowadays? Just seeing him made her blood boil.

She burst into the shack, making sure to close the door and charm it locked before staring furiously at him. He stared back, somewhat confused.

"What was that?" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"What?" he asked, surprised at the sudden onslaught.

"There was an explosion at the coast near Shell Cottage that almost killed Ron! I know it was the work of one of your Death eaters!"

"They're not _my_ Death eaters! Don't forget that! They're the Dark Lord's!" Malfoy took a breath in to calm himself. "Besides, I didn't hear about it."

"What? You didn't _hear_ about it?"

"The Dark Lord must've not known about it. One of the Death eaters must really have it out for Weasley." His lips curled into a sneer.

"Don't _you_ have it out for him?" Hermione pointed out, putting her hands on her hips.

Draco shook his head. "No. I wouldn't want to hurt your best friend. Even though I don't care for him, he's your best friend and I care about you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't give me any of that."

"Whatever you say."

Hermione took a deep breath. "So it wasn't any of your doing."

"No." He ran a pale hand through his even paler hair. "I promise I'd tell you if it was."

Hermione turned to him and sighed. "Good." She turned around to calm herself and took a few deep breaths. "So why did you want to meet?"

Draco closed his mouth and his jaw clenched for a moment. "Well, I wanted to see you—"

"What? So you took me away from my life just to _see_ me?"

"I'm not done!" he growled. "Anyway, as I was saying, I wanted to see you and I also have info that might be useful to you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking."

"The Dark Lord has been talking of plans for another attack. He wants to scare your lot by being more secretive with his plans. Of course, it's not really going to work thanks to me." Draco tried a smile, but it turned bitter.

"Any specifications of the battle?"

"None so far. He's just been talking about it. His 'great plan'," he said, using air quotes, "that he refuses to tell anyone. If I know more, I'll let you know."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks. Well, if there's no more, then I suppose I should be going."

She turned to walk out when Draco grabbed her hand. "Wait." Hermione turned and frowned at him. "Hermione I…can we just talk?" His eyes went to their hands. "I just…" He shut his eyes. "I don't get a chance to talk to anyone anymore. In my own home I'm filled with fear and I can't even be myself out here because everyone knows I'm a Death eater."

Draco's eyes opened in surprise at his own confession, but he looked up at her, his silver eyes pleading. "Please."

Hermione pondered for a moment. What was the harm? They'd just be talking. Perhaps she'd be able to get more out of him just by talking to him civilly. Besides, she knew it'd get awkward enough so they'd both want to leave. But…he also seemed quite lonely, and he was still a boy. Still young, like her.

"Fine."

* * *

_A.N. Please review! It's been really rainy, so I've been a bit gloomy. Reviews are the sunshine during my day! _


	4. Conflicting Feelings

It was often that Hermione talked with Draco now. He began to meet with her more and more just to chat. The Dark Lord's battle plans still weren't being formulated, and Draco confessed that he might not have been careful enough. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was suspicious of a spy in his army of Death eaters.

The more they talked, the less they talked of the war. Hermione began to delve into her personal life and tried to make Draco open up about his life. She talked about Bill and Fleur's new baby girl, her relationship with Harry and Ron and the other Weasleys, her parents, the trips she had taken around the world, her life as a Muggle; she felt comfortable sharing all that with him, and he always seemed so interested, especially in her relationships with her friends. Hermione was sure he'd open up to her someday. And she was beginning to have conflicting emotions towards her former enemy. He was sweet to her when they were together, and he was considerate as well, something Hermione couldn't have even begun to fathom before.

It made her begin to question how strong her feelings were for Ron.

Almost four months had passed, and the two of them were sitting comfortably against the wall of the Shrieking Shack, staring at the ruins in the room. It was a brisk September afternoon, an afternoon she could have spent with her special someone, but had opted not to.

"Do you love Weasley?" Draco asked, rousing her out of her stupor.

The question made Hermione think.

"I…I think so," she finally answered, but she wasn't so sure.

Draco smirked mirthlessly. "So you're going to become Mrs. Weasley someday?"

"I don't know." It was the truth. She had imagined it so many times before, and with delight, till now. What was it about Malfoy that made her doubt herself so much?

"No?" he asked with an innocent tone. It irritated Hermione.

She turned to him and frowned. "I think you know why I don't know," she snapped. "You tell me you have feelings for me and with you pretty much courting me with all your kind words and consideration of my feelings, don't you think I'd be at least a little conflicted emotionally?" She felt dazed. She hadn't meant all that to come out of her mouth. She turned away from him.

A corner of Draco's mouth lifted in a smile. "Are you saying you may like me back?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, and stood. She took a hold of her frizzy brown hair for a small, frustrated tug. "All I know is that you're confusing me to bits and pieces!"

Draco stood as well, not taking his eyes off of her. His smirk had reached the other side of his mouth. "It's alright, Hermione. Take your time. I'll understand if you fancy Weasley. He is, after all, your best friend." He embraced her for the first time, and Hermione closed her eyes when her head met his shoulder. His hands stroked her back a bit tentatively. "But I won't give up on you. You're worth much more than any other witch in the world."

The words made Hermione's heart do a little flip, and she lifted her head to smile at him. Her brown eyes were sparkling. She hesitated in putting her arms around him, something that made him smirk. Well, he was still a Death eater, no matter how nice and charming he was now. It was so hard to keep that mindset.

"You confuse me, Draco Malfoy," she sighed.

Draco's smirk widened. "I tend to have that effect on women."

If he had said that three months ago, she would have been offended immediately and stalked off. But she knew him better, and she laughed it off. He was a cocky little twit, but he was sweet and she knew, deep down, that he cared.

"I have to go now," she said, and Draco nodded.

"I could imagine Weasley running around looking for you. He's a bit protective, as you've said before?" He raised a brow and smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He could be. Could be pretty annoying too, you know."

Draco smiled and pushed her away. "Wouldn't want to attract their attention to our little meetings though, would you?"

Hermione didn't have an answer for that either. She knew her friends; they'd question him to death the minute they got an ear that Malfoy was spying for them.

Her silence was enough for him, and he pecked a kiss to her forehead before stepping back completely. He swallowed and nodded at her. "See you soon."

Hermione smiled and returned the nod. "See you soon," she replied, and Disapparated.

As soon as she arrived at the Burrow, she was bombarded by Harry and the Weasley family.

"Where have you been?" Harry exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Ginny screeched.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Molly cried.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"We were worried! You were gone for an hour!"

"You've been waiting for me?" Hermione asked, still somewhat shocked. "What happened?"

"Ron was almost killed again," George said. "We were worried they might've gone after you too!"

Hermione's brown eyes widened. "Where is he?" she asked, feeling almost hysterical.

Harry took her by the arm and dragged her off towards Ron's room. Inside, Ron was lying on the bed looking paler than usual with soot covering him from head to toe, and his head, arms, and left leg were bandaged. Hermione covered her mouth. He looked battered.

"What happened to him?" she whispered as the rest of the Weasley family came up behind her.

"Ron was out taking a walk like you, and as he was going down the path in Hogsmeade past Ollivander's wand shop, the shop exploded and three Death eaters came out of nowhere and starting hexing him. Thank goodness a lot of civilians helped by hexing those Death eaters and chasing them away, but still," Ginny said, shaking.

"This is the second time something like this has happened," George said, shaking his head.

"Thank goodness Ron's still alive and those Death eaters hadn't killed him straight off," Molly said, wiping her eyes.

"Isn't…Ollivander's boarded up?" Hermione asked, her hands trembling. She clasped them together.

"Yes, so it would've been very easy for Death eaters to be hiding in there," Arthur replied. "I suppose we'll have to inform the Ministry about having more Aurors in the towns."

"If Fudge would even believe you," Harry added bitterly.

Hermione stared at Ron, her heart wrenching. She felt terrible for lying to them. Couldn't she trust the Order enough to tell them about Draco? But after all these sudden Death eater occurrences, it was no question that they'd be extremely wary about trusting a Death eater themselves.

Instead, she went to her love and stroked his dirty red hair. "Ron, you awake?" she asked softly.

He nodded a little, and opened his pale blue eyes to blink blearily at her. "Just trying to rest," he said hoarsely.

"I'm so glad you're not—" Hermione cut herself off and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes against his shoulder. _Dear Merlin, please don't let him die. Not like this. _

_

* * *

_

A.N. come on guys. I'm really getting discouraged. Please, review! Reviews get faster chapters! Also, give me ideas on where to go from here. I have a general idea, but I do have to get all this "becoming friends" stuff out of the way. Otherwise it would just be too fast. Ideas! And review, please! Thanks for reading so far!


	5. Confessions

"Molly," she called, "I'm going out."

"Dear, you've been going out so often lately. What's going on?"

"I've got to get out of the house. The tension is mounting, I can feel it. Can't you?" Hermione was telling the truth. With Harry growing more and more agitated, and with Ron getting hurt twice by Death eaters in a span of less than four months, everyone was becoming tense, just anticipating the Voldemort's next move.

Molly was quiet for a moment. "You're right dear. Just…go right ahead. But don't take any longer than an hour, or I'll send a search party after you."

Hermione smiled and gave Molly a hug. "When I come back I'll help you with lunch."

Molly just smiled and waved goodbye to her and continued to chop the vegetables. Hermione Disapparated, and arrived right outside the Shrieking Shack. Draco was already in there, as per usual, and she watched him for a moment.

He was dashing, to say the very least. He hadn't slicked back his hair today, so it looked better. It was short, and a very light blonde, which only added the majestic look to his grey eyes and pale face. He looked like a gentleman. But he was still a Death eater. Hermione's eyes glanced at his left forearm and shivered before walking in.

Draco nodded when he saw her. "Hermione."

"Malfoy," she replied, thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Malfoy, I want to know who keeps trying to hurt Ron."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't ask me. Don't you think it'd be a bit suspicious if I showed so much interest in it when I hate his guts?"

"Don't say that," she snapped, hands on her hips.

"Well, he is your beloved. How am I supposed to compare?" He put his hands in his pockets.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry." She covered her face with her hands for a moment. She couldn't lose her resolve in front of him.

"Did something happen?" he asked softly, and Hermione looked up at him.

"Yes, something happened. He was hurt in an explosion. Again. Somebody is definitely after him."

Draco looked surprised. "I suppose so."

"I wonder why they haven't come after me?" Hermione wondered. Draco's lips tilted in a smirk before he quickly shut his facial expressions down. "What was that smirk for?" she demanded.

"You sound like a child," he told her after a beat. "Do you _want_ Death eaters after you?"

"Well, no, but I don't want them after Ron either."

"Hermione," he said, taking a step toward her, "don't be such a Gryffindor and try and sacrifice yourself. Maybe there is a reason." He approached her and embraced her with his firm arms. "Or maybe I'm just trying to protect you myself," he whispered in her ear, and Hermione's eyes widened. Would he really do that?

"Are you serious?" she whispered, pulling back to look at his face. Draco just looked into her eyes.

"Why not?"

Hermione could feel irrational tears come into her eyes. Draco Malfoy, the sniveling coward in her school days, had fallen madly in love with her and was protecting her. And she knew she could trust him now; they'd met enough times in order to establish that trust. "Tell me how," she demanded.

Draco's grey eyes lifted to the ceiling for a moment in thought. "Well, you know we have Death eater gatherings, and we talk about things. Of course, the hottest topic is Harry Potter, and the Dark Lord always talks about different ways to bring him down. One of his favorite ways is to bring you down. He thinks there's something going on between you two."

Hermione's brown eyes widened.

"I…I can't say much at the dinner, but afterwards, I speak to him privately to think of a better idea, and he tells me not to dishonour him by rebuking his choices. Then I'm…well, told in a painful manner not to convince him to do something stupid. But he never carries out that plan. Perhaps he's got more on his mind than just you."

"You mean…you're tortured?" Hermione asked, horrified.

Draco smirked. "It would take more than one Cruciatus to change my feelings for you."

Hermione almost swooned. How had this man sprouted from the irritating little prat she'd known in school?

"Draco, if you're lying to me right now I might have to hex you," she whispered.

He just chuckled a little and leaned towards her. "Say my name again," he told her.

"Draco," she whispered, and she closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

The kiss was soft, as all first kisses are, and it was short. When she opened her eyes, Draco was smirking broadly, as if he'd just won something grand. She suddenly felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Had she just kissed a Death eater?

"I look forward to more of those in the future," he said, still smirking madly. Hermione just nodded. "But, I must go now. Can't let the others get too suspicious."

"I understand," she said in a small voice.

"You alright?" Draco asked. His smirk was still there, and Hermione's brows furrowed for a moment.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll see you soon." She forced a smile and Disapparated.

"I love Ron," she said aloud to herself. "I love Ron." She closed her eyes for a moment before heading into the Burrow.

She helped out Molly with lunch as promised. She'd hardly taken ten minutes with Draco. But what was wrong with her? He was a Death eater! Even if he was a spy, even if he was a good guy inside, he was still a Death eater. She couldn't let her feelings for him—

She cut her thoughts off. _Feelings for him!_ Did she just admit that to herself? She gasped and almost dropped her knife.

"Oh, dear, did you cut yourself?" Molly asked, and she quickly went and examined her fingers.

"Oh, no," Hermione said quickly, coming back to earth. "I, um, almost did."

Molly nodded. "Be careful." It rang like a double entendre in Hermione's ears.

* * *

_A.N. alright, guys. sorry for this chapter. it's just the in-between part and intro for their relationship. kind of like the stepping stone for what happens in the next chapter which, i must admit, is one of my favourites! just bear with me, and in a week or so you'll have the next chapter! yay! reviews will make it come quicker though! please please **REVIEW**! :]_


	6. The Damage Begins

Hermione was jogging. More like running, actually. For her life. She couldn't stop. Her lungs were aching. Her frizzy hair was coming undone from its bun. Her arms were tired from swinging. Her legs were numb. Her heart was tattooing its beat against her ribcage. Sweat was dampening her robes and her face. She couldn't stop. She kept running.

Ron. Ron. Ron. Ron. Ron. Oh Ron, how could you? How could you?

The tears were blurring her vision. She wasn't about to run into a building was she? No, she was on a field. Was it raining? She couldn't remember. There was nothing visible to her now.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen after the meal she and Molly had prepared. They sipped tea and sat in silence. Ron had been patched up well since the attack, but he was quieter than usual.

"You all right?" Hermione asked for the hundredth time.

Ron just nodded at her and touched her hand. He was cold. "I'm fine." But he was much too serious.

"What are you two blokes thinking about?" she asked. The silence was killing her.

"I can't understand why they'd continually go after Ron," Harry said, looking at his best mate with his brows furrowed.

"Obviously because they want to hurt you indirectly. Or one of the Death eaters really has it out for him." She found herself echoing words Draco had spoken to her just four months or so ago. Had it really been that long?

"It's probably one of the Slytherins from school," Harry said bitterly. "Schoolmates or not, they don't care. This is war."

"Harry, don't be like that," Hermione said, chastising him immediately. "Don't think about things like that."

"I want to know who keeps trying to hurt my best mate!" Harry yelled, standing up. He was angry, and he suddenly sat back down, clutching his forehead.

"Harry," Hermione said soothingly. "Harry. Calm down."

"Yeah, mate," Ron joined in, and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You all right?"

Harry nodded looking up at the two. "Yeah. I'm…I'm fine. Just stressed out, you know? Anxious. I don't want my friends to get hurt. You guys are…really the only family I still have."

Ron's face became even more somber, and Hermione tried not to let her eyes tear up. Her own parents were in Australia still, and just talking about family made her miss them dearly. She'd told Draco about them once. He was very good listener. Sometimes she needed that after Harry's emotional rants.

"Don't think about it, Harry." Ron suddenly closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "Merlin, I'm tired."

"You want me to take you back up?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm tired of this whole bloody war. Of a stupid wizard who can't just die!"

Harry's face was in his hands and Ron had his fists clenched. His clear blue eyes glared darkly at the ceiling, and Hermione touched his shoulder. "Ron, come on. Maybe we should get some air."

"No!" he yelled, pulling away from her. "I'm sick and tired of everyone continuously doing this to me! Stop treating me like a child! Just because I got attacked twice doesn't mean that I need bloody bodyguards everywhere. Just leave it! Leave me alone! I can take care of myself!"

"Ron, you're getting attacked! You need people to go with you and protect you when you need it."

"You think I can't protect myself?"

"No, I think you'll need help if you're attacked. Honestly, you're acting like a child right now."

Ron's face was beat red, and he stood up roughly from his chair. "I'm not a child! You need to get over it and stop treating me like one! Merlin, you're like my mum!"

Ron pushed his chair over and stalked out in a snit. Hermione watched him go, hurt and angry, but what he'd said was true. He had been babied quite a lot because of the attacks, but it was because everyone was worried. What a stupid, insensitive prat!

"Sounds a bit like me, doesn't it?" Harry said with a dark look in his eye.

"Not you too, Harry," she said wearily. If her two best friends were going to act like this, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Where was Draco when she needed a good rant?

They listened as Molly shouted in the foyer, and Ron yelled back at her. There was a sound of a door opening and slamming shut, and Hermione stood up. "I don't want him to get hurt again, no matter how stupid he acts," she told Harry, and Harry nodded, staring aimlessly as Hermione rushed out after her love.

Molly was in front of the door, seething.

"Where'd he go?" Hermione asked, and Molly shook her head, angry.

"Wouldn't tell me. He's acting right like a child, he is. I should give him a spanking when he comes back," Molly grumbled. "If he gets hurt it'll be his own fault!"

Hermione couldn't hear any more. Ron was taking steps farther away the longer she talked. She burst out the front door and looked around. He'd have probably Disapparated by now. But to where?

Hogsmeade. He loved Hogsmeade and the sweets shop and the Three Broomsticks. She Disapparated. She searched for him in every nook and cranny she could think of, but he wasn't there. Where could he be? Maybe he was back home already. Maybe she was just being silly. Hermione shook her head and Disapparated back to the Burrow. An hour had gone by.

He wasn't there. She was already worried. "Molly, you heard from Ron yet?" she called out, and Molly answered in the negative.

Hermione felt tense. Hours went by and he still wasn't back. By then, everyone in the Burrow was feeling nervous. Where was he?

Hermione stopped running and bent down, hiding her face in her hands. Oh, God. Ron. Ron. Ron. The tears ran, and Hermione's sobs were the only thing to be heard in the empty fields that surrounded the Burrow. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Ron.

They'd found him four days later on Hermione's birthday. He was in a ditch face-down, his arms at his sides and his legs at strange angles. Seamus and Dean had found him and refused to show his body to Mrs. Weasley. She would have gone mad with anger and despair. They'd told Harry and Hermione later that his glassy blue eyes were still open, staring in horror at nothing.

Oh, God. Hermione shivered. They had buried him in the gardens of the Burrow with a little funeral preceding it. Molly had to be ushered inside before the burial. She was crying too hard. First Fred, now Ron?

Hermione had so many regrets now. Their last conversation had ended on a bad note. Had it only been a week since she'd kissed him last? She hadn't even been able to kiss him goodbye. The memories of George teasing them about marriage seemed so long ago now. Ron.

How would she move on? It was near evening. The September air was slowly freezing her, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. She got up. She had to check on Harry. Harry had been locked up in his room all day, but no one had heard a sound from his room.

Oh, God, Ron. Why Ron?

Hermione ran back to the Burrow. She didn't realise how far she had gone till she had to go back. By the time she had arrived at the door, she was breathless, her cheeks and nose a bright red. It matched her bloodshot eyes. She slipped off her coat and jogged up the stairs to Harry's room. She knocked and entered cautiously. Harry was lying in his bed, his glasses on the night table. "Harry?" she asked, and he looked up, his eyes puffy.

"Hermione," he said hoarsely, and sat up. His green eyes matched hers.

She didn't know what else to say. Just seeing him brought memories back of their adventures back in school as a trio. She wanted to bawl.

Harry suddenly stood up and embraced her, his shoulders shaking a little. It sent Hermione over the edge and she gave into her sobs.

"Hermione, I honestly don't know what I would do without you," he told her, his voice full of emotion. "If you were next, I think I'd break."

Hermione rested her head against her best friend's shoulder, unable to speak for a moment. Once she got her bearings, she spoke, her voice sounding weepy. "Then who would be the savior for this world?"

"It might have to be Neville, or maybe Dean."

Hermione's sobs grew louder. "I don't ever want to think about that Harry," she cried. "If I lost you I would die."

The two friends shared tears and memories that night. Ron seemed to be in the room with them, but every time Hermione would look for him, expecting to see his clear blue eyes, she would be disappointed, and the tears would fall again. When Hermione woke up in the morning, she was in the bed and Harry had slept on the floor. She woke him and embraced him. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron.

"Thanks for last night," she said. "I feel a little bit better now. And don't worry, Harry. I'll stay strong. I've never been one to go down without a fight, and neither have you." She smiled at him, and he returned it, albeit shakily. "Besides, who knows what would happen if either Neville or Seamus took charge of this whole thing?" She shivered.

Harry tried to smile. "Let's go down to breakfast."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Oh, Ron. She wanted to see him sitting in front of her and stuffing his face more than anything. "Sounds good."

A week passed, and Hermione was meeting Draco again. She felt nervous and scared. It was irrational, but he was still a Death eater. A Death eater, maybe more than one, had gotten Ron. Oh Ron. Ron!

She arrived at the Shrieking Shack and walked in, feeling a bit sick. Draco's face was solemn. "I heard what happened," he told her, and Hermione just nodded slowly. She was going to throw up at any time. "Are you…all right?"

"Of course I'm not all right!" she suddenly shouted at him. "Do you think I'd be bloody 'all right'? My boyfriend's gone!" She finally called him her boyfriend, and it was too late. "He died!" There. She'd finally said it. "He's dead." The realisation hit her so hard that she fell down onto her bottom. "He's dead," she whispered.

Draco went to her when she covered her face and began sobbing. "He's dead!" she whispered again. Draco tentatively touched her brown hair with his hand, combing his fingers through her mane.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said soothingly, and he held her as she wept.

"How can you be sorry?" she cried. "You didn't even like him!" He didn't answer, and she wept into his robes.

When she was done, Hermione kissed him like she would have kissed Ron if it had been their last kiss. If she had known she was going to say goodbye to him forever.

Draco finally pulled away and stared at her tear-stricken face, her desperate expression. Hermione looked at him, at his confused, handsome face, his grey eyes that were widening the longer they stared at each other.

Draco suddenly ripped himself away from her and walked a few paces away, his back to her. He ran a hand through his white-blonde hair and clutched the back of his neck.

Hermione watched him, confused. They were like that for almost three minutes, until Draco turned back around. "Hermione, let's meet here in four days, okay?" he told her. "Saturday." He was trembling a little, and Hermione nodded slowly. He tried a smile and Disapparated on the spot.

Oh, Merlin. What had she done? Kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She was an idiot. Oh, Merlin. Hermione stood up, her legs feeling like jelly, and she Disapparated herself.

As soon as she entered the door, everyone turned to stare at her with a mournful, pitiful look on their face. What was going on? Had something happened to Harry? Hermione rushed into the kitchen where Harry and Arthur sat, talking in low voices.

The two noticed her, and Arthur gestured for her to sit next to Harry, and she did. What was going on?

"Hermione, I think you'll want to see this," Arthur said, and handed Hermione a newspaper. Hermione frowned and looked down. It was the Muggle paper, one from…Australia?

"What's happened?" she asked, her brown eyes wide.

Arthur's face was concerned and contemplative and he pointed to a small column in the paper. In bold letters it read, "Missing: Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Last seen at an opera house in Surrey, Australia. Please call this number if you spot the couple."

Hermione dropped the paper. "Oh my God." Arthur watched as Hermione slowly unraveled. "Oh my God." Her heart was wrenching, beating a thousand miles a second. How could this be happening? First Ron, now her parents? Hermione was getting dizzy. She closed her eyes, but that made it worse. _Wendell and Monica Wilkins, missing_. She had hidden them, charmed their memories, just so this kind of thing wouldn't happen to them. How…how had this happened? She fell into Harry and passed out.

Draco had Apparated to his room, where he fell onto his knees and stared at the floor, his light grey eyes wide. "It can't be, it can't be," he muttered continuously to himself as he stared a hole into his carpet.

There was a knock on his door, and he jumped.

"Draco!" came his father's sharp voice.

Draco immediately stood up and wiped his face, making sure his facial expression had changed from horror to nothing.

"Yes Father, come in," he said, and proceeded to go to his desk to pretend he was doing something else.

"Did you meet with her?" Lucius implored, entering his son's neat room.

"Yes, Father." Draco stacked up his pile of parchments again and again.

"Stand up straight and look at me," Lucius snapped, and Draco did as he was told. "Was she upset?"

Draco put his shaky hand on his desk. "More upset than I've ever seen her before."

Lucius smirked. "Was she crying?"

Draco couldn't trust his voice. He nodded his head.

"Good. The Dark Lord's plan is working. Good work, son."

The young Malfoy nodded his thanks and watched his father leave his room, closing the door soundly behind him. Everyone was becoming so anxious and sketchy about everything. It was terrifying.

He covered his face with his hands again. "What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself, his eyes filling with tears. "I'M SO STUPID!" he yelled, and kicked over his chair in a fit of rage. He dropped to his bum and sat there for a little while, his hands still covering his face.

After ten minutes, he uncovered his face and wiped his eyes. He felt like a stupid child. He stood and looked at himself in his full-length mirror calmly. "I'm going to continue doing it," he told himself. "Nothing will stop me from getting the Dark Lord's approval. Not even her." His hands were shaking. "Shut up! You are going to do it! No matter what! You failed him once, and the day you fail him again the Malfoy line will end right then with you!" His fingers clenched into fists and he almost punched the mirror. He took a deep, shaky breath, then sneered at himself. "You're disgusting."

* * *

_A.N.: wow! so much happening in one chapter! and it's so long! i'm sorry for you Ron lovers. if you want to complain about it, review and i'll tell you why i keep killing Ron in all of my stories, haha. but otherwise, just review and tell me what you think! good chapter? too much in one chapter? too chaotic? too much drama? dont forget to REVIEW! i love reviews!_


	7. Just a Tool

"_You called me, my lord?" Draco asked, his head bent as he sat on his knees. _

"_You are going to woo Potter's Mudblood," the Dark Lord hissed, and Draco tensed visibly. "Not fond of her, are you?" _

"_No, my lord. I hate her." He really did. She was friends with Pothead and the weasel for goodness sakes, and the biggest bloody prude in the history of the world. _

"_Good. I won't have to fear that your…feelings for her will change. You are to make her fall in love with you, and you are to break her heart to pieces until she cannot think. Love is always the best enemy," he hissed. "Look where love took Potter's parents." He laughed and Draco twitched. "Through love I'm going to take Potter's soul away. You told me earlier that they were inseparable?" _

"_Yes, my lord. Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood were always together in school." _

"_Very good. We will dispose of the blood-traitor and we will break the Mudblood's pitiful, dirty heart, leaving Potter defenseless and vulnerable." Voldemort laughed again, a horrible sound. _

"_Rise, Draco Malfoy." _

_Draco obeyed and looked into Lord Voldemort's red, beady eyes. _

_"You may go." _

_Draco nodded and turned on his heel, his boots clicking on the stone floor as he walked to the door. _

"_Oh, and Draco?" _

_Draco stopped and turned his head. "Yes, my lord?" _

"_You have failed me once, and I've been kind enough to give you another chance. Do not fail me again." Voldemort's face sneered at him. "Your family's life depends on it." _

"_Yes, my lord. I will not fail you." Draco bowed lowly to his master before walking out. He was trembling._

Saturday. Hermione burst into the Shrieking Shack and shrieked, "Draco Malfoy, I know you had something to do with this!" She was still holding the Australian paper in her hand. Draco looked up, confused, and Hermione glared at him. "Don't you dare give me that innocent look! You're the only one I told about my parents!"

"Merlin, I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said, and snatched the paper out of her hand to read it.

"My bloody parents are missing! That's what I'm talking about!" she yelled at him.

"Your parents?" Draco said, gaping. "How…how did that happen?" He looked up at her, incredulous.

"That's what I'm asking you, you bloody prat! Where did you take them?"

"Me? I had nothing to do with this! Who else did you tell besides me?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Did you tell Weasley?"

Hermione choked up. Discussing both her missing parents and her dead boyfriend was hard. "I…yes, of course I did. He was my best friend!"

Draco's face was solemn. "That's probably who told them then."

Hermione stared at him and furrowed her brows. "What?"

"You know the only reason why they'd go after him would be to get information out of him on Harry and probably you to hurt you. And then they would torture him to get stuff out of him."

"Ron would never tell," Hermione said confidently. "He would never betray me like that."

"Maybe. But he would involuntarily if they were performing Legilimency on him."

Hermione covered her mouth for a moment. Why didn't she think of that before? Oh, Ron! If only they'd all become Occlumens.

"Do you know what else he knows?" Hermione whispered.

Draco shook his head. "I swear if I knew, I'd tell you."

Hermione frowned at him. "Do you really swear? Swear on your life and honor?"

Draco gave her a stern look. "I swear on my family name."

"How can I trust you?"

Draco stared. "How can…haven't I been telling you things this whole time?"

"You haven't told me anything useful in two months!" Why hadn't she realised it? She was so naïve!

"I have! I warned you about the Death eaters coming after Weasley—"

"After he was already attacked!"

"—and I told you about the Dark Lord's anxiety and suspicions! It's not my fault I can't just look at the Dark Lord and know what he's thinking!"

Hermione set her jaw and whipped her wand out at him. "Tell me everything you know."

Draco glared at her. "I've told you what I know!"

"Don't lie to me!" she shrieked, and he took three strides towards her and grabbed her upper arms. Hermione didn't react. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Did she really trust him?

"Calm down, Hermione. I know the Death eaters have taken so much away from you, and for that I am so sorry. I'd help you find them, except there's a whole war going on here. My parents are in danger as well, though they're technically trapped of their own volition now. I want you to understand that because I'm practically in love with you, I want to help _you_, not the other side. Do you understand?" He shook her, snapping her out of her daze.

"I understand," she whispered. "You're in love with me?"

Draco sighed. "Yes. I just…wish you'd acknowledge it."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'll acknowledge it."

She wrapped her arms around him and she could feel his trepidation even as he returned the embrace.

"You all right?" she asked his shoulder, and he didn't respond for a moment.

"I'm fine," was his clipped response, and Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything. She pulled back and kissed him. She kissed him and her thoughts drifted to Ron. How could she forget him? And Ron's face, his adorably round, freckled face and red hair and blue eyes…she pulled away and looked at Draco. How different they were. Hermione touched Draco's white-blonde hair as if seeing it for the first time, and looked into his grey eyes. He was so different.

Draco leaned it and kissed her again, and Hermione tried to forget. That's all Draco Malfoy was to her, and would ever be. A tool for her to use. How could she forget Ron?

_A.N. Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to think up more things to add! It seems like so much so fast! Sorry again. Any ideas? Questions? Comments? Criticisms? I'd love them in a review. :) Thanks for reading! _


	8. A Little Crack in the Façade

It was dawn. The leaves were floating on the wind and the grass was crisp and wet with dew. Hermione awoke to the soft breeze rustle the blinds of her open window. She opened her eyes with one thought: Ron. She sat up, as if in a dream, and looked over at her window. The blinds rustled for a moment more, then stopped. Hermione lay back again and closed her eyes. The tears were rushing to her eyes fast. And that was how every morning began for Hermione Granger. With tears.

At eight, Harry knocked on her door. "Time for breakfast," he called, and Hermione, already showered and dressed, affirmed that she would be down in a minute. She took another look at herself in the mirror. She would continue for Ron and her parents. She wouldn't wallow anymore. She had so many reasons to continue now, to push on, to win the war. Hermione stared at herself, willing her confidence to rise. Her gaze turned to the framed photographs on her desk and she turned and picked them up and stared at them. One was a Muggle picture of her parents, holding each other and smiling. The other was of Ron on his broom during a Quidditch match, looking firm and concentrated. He sprang to life and smacked a Quaffle away from the hoops before going back to his position. She set her jaw and quickly put the photographs into her drawer. She wouldn't cry now. Not now. She turned and went down to breakfast.

It was silent again with everyone shooting her and the Weasleys sympathetic glances. The Weasleys, in turn, were either self-absorbed in their thoughts or shooting _her_ sympathetic glances too. Hermione just stared at her food, trying to ignore all the attention. When she had finished, she summoned up her confidence and cleared her throat.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked, meeting the stares of everyone at the table. "Well, don't look at me like that. Aren't we going to do something? We can't just sit here and take everything lying down!" She looked at Harry for support, but it was Ginny who spoke up.

"Right. Harry, didn't you have something planned for today?" she nudged him, and Harry, in the middle of eating his French toast, coughed and swallowed before replying.

"Yes, I was going to call the D.A. to practise our spells. We're going to need to learn some new ones."

Hermione smiled. Everything would be all right. It would be all right.

It turned out to be a splendid practise. The girls weren't sobbing, and the pathetic glances aimed at her had lessened. Lavender, the Patil twins, and Susan Bones had approached her only once to ask if she had wanted to talk, and, after turning them down with a smile, she had hexed Seamus before teaching him the right way to perform the spell. Since they all hadn't been able to finish their sixth year, they had to know these spells to defend themselves and, thanks to Harry and Hermione, they had their own professors as well.

The practise ended with a successful and hopeful note; everyone had been able to perform the spell successfully again and again. Harry, knackered, said a nap was in order, and disappeared to his room. Hermione smiled. She was feeling just a little better already. An hour had passed, and Arthur called Hermione to him.

"Hermione, can you please get Harry? I have some ideas I want to talk to you two about."

Hermione nodded. "Sure." She bounded up the stairs and was about to knock on Harry's door when she heard a loud, pained moan. Her eyes widened and she pressed her ear against the door. She could hear her best friend thrashing, and she knocked hesitantly. "Harry?" she called.

Opening the door a peak, she saw that he was sleeping, but he was writhing around, sweating so much that his pillow and sheets were soaked. His eyes were shut tightly, and when Hermione went to him, he began to moan again. "Ron!" he exclaimed. "Shut up! You sick—" He thrashed around, and Hermione shook him.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified. She shook him some more, and Harry's eyelids fluttered open. "Her—Hermione?" he panted.

"What's wrong? What were you dreaming about? What happened?"

"I saw…I saw them do it…to him!" he sobbed.

"What? Do what? Ron?" And her brown eyes widened even more. "Harry…"

"Death eaters. I saw them do it. He…he showed it to me." Harry curled up and cried.

"Oh Harry!"

"I don't want to tell you details. Don't tell Arthur or Molly or any of the other Weasleys," he said, shaking as he tried to control his sobs. "I don't…want them to know. If they know I had a vision of that, they'll want to know what happened, and they can't know." He panted as his weeping subsided, and got up, wiping his face. He took a deep breath and put his glasses on with a trembling hand.

Hermione's mantra (be strong, be strong, be strong) was playing in her head. "Mr. Weasley wants us downstairs. He wants to talk to us about something." Harry nodded and let out a sigh. "Are you all right now?"

"I'll be fine. Let's go."

They both padded down the stairs and found Arthur in the kitchen. Since the attack a year or so ago, Arthur looked much better, though his scars could never be removed. The Weasleys had gone through so much; first Arthur's face, then Bill's bite, then Fred, and then Ron, both passed on. It was so hard, Hermione couldn't imagine their loss. She had to be strong for them. Her mantra began playing again.

"Sorry to disturb your nap, Harry," Arthur began. "But Hermione was right; we do need to get a move on. You, Hermione, and," Hermione noticed a slight catch in Arthur's voice, "Ron were at the Malfoy Manor just a year ago, weren't you?"

"Yes. We tried to go back, remember, but the wards are too heavy for us."

"I remember. But…perhaps we should formulate a different sort of plan…"

It was here Hermione's intelligent brain started working. She could easily get Draco to get them into the manor! Well, it wouldn't be easy, but it could still work! And in repayment, she wouldn't tell them about her secret source, or at least who he was. Wasn't she the brains of everything anyway?

"…we'd need to somehow get the last Horcrux. You researched it, am I right, Hermione? Hermione?" Harry frowned and waved a hand in front of Hermione's face.

"I have an idea," she said, her brown eyes sparkling. "I think I can find a way to get into the Malfoy Manor, and I'll tell you when I'm done formulating my plan."

"And, er, what's the last Horcrux?"

"It's Voldemort's snake."

"What? How did you figure that?"

"Well, Arthur was attacked by a snake, right?" Mr. Weasley nodded. "And you had the attacker's point of view in a dream, or vision, right Harry?" Harry nodded. "And you have a piece of Voldemort's soul in you, correct?" At this, Harry nodded again, swallowing. "So the only way you could have had this vision is if a piece of Voldemort's soul is in the snake that attacked Arthur. You were able to take on the snake's point of view through the piece of Voldemort's soul in both of you."

Harry beamed. "Well aren't you brilliant."

"Why thank you."

"So that would mean we would have to get into the manor when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is there with his Death eaters. I don't know where he goes when he's not there, but it's a fact that his snake is near wherever You-Know-Who is," Arthur said.

"Right. So I'll try and formulate a plan," she said with a smile. As if only to make her day better, Hermione felt her pocket warm considerably, and she pulled out the Sickle secretly and looked at it before smiling. Just a week from now. Everything seemed to be going so perfectly.

"Well, I'd better go get started, shouldn't I?" Hermione said, and got up and rushed to her room to begin her research and careful planning.

It was midnight. Draco stumbled into bed after a rather long evening spent sitting next to his father in a meeting with the Dark Lord himself. The Dark Lord had been more than unhappy with their progress in figuring out Harry Barnes's whereabouts. Draco himself didn't know; Granger had never told him. The Dark Lord was getting impatient, and had questioned him nonstop. Had he won her love yet? Her trust? Why not? Why so slow? She's nothing but a Mud-blood, she must have told him _something_ useful!

Draco was exhausted. He dropped into bed without bothering to take off his robes, and he closed his eyes, dreaming of a better tomorrow. And that was how every evening ended for Draco Malfoy. In exhaustion.

He woke to silence and got up, dressed, and prepared himself for today. He practised his stoic and disinterested expressions in the mirror before clenching his jaw and going down for breakfast. Breakfast was a quiet ordeal, as it always was, save for the occasional rustle of paper from his father, and when he had finished, Lucius would make eye contact with him. "Don't forget your mission," he said, and Draco nodded and turned away.

His parents had changed considerably. They no longer cared so desperately for their cause, but they, Lucius especially, had changed and now wanted the war to be over. Their fear in the Dark Lord, however, kept them from doing anything against his wishes or else face death.

Draco made himself look impeccable yet again. He changed his robes, messed his hair up and slicked it back, then washed it and combed it nicely. He wouldn't be seeing anyone today, but he liked liking what he saw in the mirror. There was nothing for him to do, and nowhere for him to go. He was effectively trapped in his own manor. The times he had met with the Mud-blood had only been with the Dark Lord's permission.

Draco straightened his robes again and eyed himself critically. He was near perfect. Perfectly combed blonde hair, attractive grey eyes, a pale non-blemished face, a lean body, strong arms; what girl wouldn't fall for him? He frowned. Why wouldn't Granger fall for him already? Thinking about her reminded him of his thoughts just the night before, and he shivered and cast those thoughts away quickly.

He took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror again. Maybe he could find a book to read or something. Something other than the books on dark magic and the genealogy of every Pure-blood in history.

Hermione was doing her own reading. She was reading all the books she could find on dark magic and wards. There had to be some way to break through any type of ward, and she _would_ find out.

There was a knock on her door, and she looked up. The door opened, and in stepped Ron. Hermione's eyes widened considerably, and her mouth dropped. "R-Ron?" she stuttered, and Ron smiled at her.

Hermione blinked and found him gone. The door was closed, and she was lying with her head against the book she had just been reading five minutes ago. She'd been asleep for ten minutes. Hermione shook her head, and a little chill ran through her. This was for Ron and her parents. She would help Harry take Voldemort down for good at whatever cost. She rubbed her eyes and began to study again.

There was a knock on her door, and Hermione jumped at the familiarity of the sound. "Come in," she said, her voice emanating a false confidence. Harry came in, much to Hermione's relief (and a little to her disappointment), and he looked at all the books surrounding her.

"Come out of your hole, 'mione," he told her with a somewhat disbelieving look on his face. "I'm surprised your brain hasn't exploded with everything you've got in there."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing at least _one of_ us studies, or else you wouldn't know what you know now."

Harry managed a half grin. "You're right. Thank you, oh intelligent one. Now will you come down for dinner? You managed to skip lunch and tea."

"Oh, all right," Hermione groaned. "But I hate losing my concentration just to take a break to eat!"

Harry laughed. "Come on," he coaxed. "I'll meet you down."

"All right." Hermione smiled as her best mate left. Once he was gone, she managed to scan another page before Ginny called up to her, and she had to rush to the table before her friend could come up to drag her down.

At the table, George was talking amiably to Charlie, the second son of the Weasleys, and they were talking about dragons. It was a good thing Charlie had come after Fred had died a year ago, or else George would have taken Fred's death even harder than he had. Percy was sitting alone. He was somewhat of an outcast in the family because he had been in deep with the Ministry the months before Voldemort took over. He hadn't even come back right away to join the Order, either. Hermione felt bad for him sometimes, but other times she felt as though he deserved what he got. Right now was one of the times she felt the latter.

She had half an hour till her meeting with Malfoy, so she took her time eating. Her mind wandered, though Charlie and George continually tried to make her laugh by bantering around her. She was just too busy thinking. The time came, and Hermione finished eating, excused herself, and grabbed a jacket before walking out the door and Disapparating.

She arrived at the shack and while she waited outside, making sure Draco was in there, her thoughts meandered to Ron. It was strange dreaming about him like that. He was still so young. How could he have died? She shivered. She couldn't even imagine what Harry had seen. Her heart hardened against Voldemort again. How could someone be that cruel and heartless?

She didn't want to think of it anymore, and walked into the Shrieking Shack. "Hello," she greeted him, and Draco nodded.

"Granger."

"So what did you want to meet about?" she asked, and he pursed his lips.

"I think I may have a breath of where your parents might be."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Where?"

"They're still in Australia, but hidden in the outbacks somewhere. Someone from my side found them and kidnapped them. Currently they're in the middle of nowhere. I don't know the exact location."

"Are they…alive?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness, thank you," Hermione cried, and threw herself at Draco. "Thank you. At least I know they're still out there and alive." She leaned up and gave him a kiss before stepping away. "I'm going to go find them," she said, fist clenched.

"But can you? Don't you have other responsibilities?" Draco asked, frowning.

Thoughts of getting into Malfoy's house filled her mind, and she remembered her duty. She was going to forget her parents for a little while. She had to. But…but she could send someone else.

"You're right. That reminds me. Malfoy, the Order is planning to try and kill Nagini. I know that they can do it when the Dark Lord's there, because his snake is always with him. Can you help us?"

Draco froze for a moment. What was he supposed to do? The Dark Lord hadn't said anything about this. What would he have said? And why in the name of everything good was she looking so…like _that_? Those hopeful eyes, that mouth tilted up like that…

"S-sure," Draco said, making sure he looked confident.

Hermione smiled in relief. "Thank you so much. I'm really glad you decided to help our side." Her eyes twinkled at him, and he swallowed nervously.

"Me too."

Draco walked up the long path to his house. As he entered, he could hear voices, and the house elf greeted him. "The Dark Lord's messenger is here again. He's in the parlour talking with your father," the trembling house elf informed him, and Draco thanked him with a nod. Though the messenger, also known as Peter Pettigrew's replacement and the Dark Lord's bitch, met him every time Draco went to meet Hermione, his stomach always started churning at the mention of the Dark Lord. He didn't want to say anything wrong lest he be punished for it. He nervously cleared his throat twice before stepping into the parlour.

The messenger and his father turned to face him as he walked in, and Draco felt exposed. The messenger nodded at him. "Draco. I came to see you. Take a seat." He gestured to a chair, and Draco took it, feeling like a prisoner in his own home.

The messenger was a small man with glasses that was constantly falling down his nose. He looked tiny and quite impressionable, but he was confident and very laid-back. He cleared his throat and gestured to Draco. "So, you met with the girl today?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I told her what the Dark Lord told me to. I told her that her parents are being kept in the outback in Australia."

The little man, writing fervently, nodded. "Mhm. Good. And what did she tell you?"

"The Order is planning on coming to the Manor since the Dark Lord resides here now, and killing his snake."

The little man looked up finally, concern on his face. His father's head also rose, looking surprised.

"Did she ask for your help?" the little man asked, and Draco clenched his jaw for a moment and thought of her. Her and her mad brown hair, those hopeful brown eyes, her lips…

"Funnily, no. I expected her to, but I've always known her to have a huge amount of pride. She probably wants to do it herself first, but I don't doubt her asking for my help when the time gets closer."

The little man was satisfied and continued his writing. "I'll ask the Dark Lord what you should do if she does ask for it."

"Thank you."

"Did she say when they were planning this?"

"No. She said she was just formulating the plans, but doesn't have a good grip on it yet."

The little man's head bobbed and he finished writing and looked up. "Very well. Thank you. I'll see you soon with the next time you should meet her and what you should say."

Draco stood. He was more than a head taller. He could easily pound the little man if he'd wanted to.

"Thank you."

The messenger, with a nod, bid the two goodbye and walked up the manor's long staircase to the room the Dark Lord was now living in. Draco rubbed his face.

"I hate meeting with her," he muttered, and his father shook his head.

"This war will be over once the Order's been vanquished," his father said, trying to comfort him.

Draco nodded, but didn't believe a word.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the mad wait. I've been quite busy with exams and, well, life. I'll try and update more frequently now that I'm on my holiday! I hope you liked the considerably longer chapter. I felt bad. As usual, thank you for reading and please review! Reviews are very much appreciated, especially constructive criticism. _


	9. The Beginnings of a Plan

The day was cold and brisk for the London world. It was November, almost December. The holiday season was going to pounce on them before they knew it, but no one in the Order really realised it. Everyday was just another day they got to live, and another day to add to the seemingly infinite war. Hermione was sitting on her floor, studying. The desk had gotten too small. It was filled with books and papers that she had taken notes on. Drafts and drafts of all kinds of different plans were near to completely covering three of her four, previously plain, walls. Apparently, it took a lot more than just studying for twelve to fifteen hours a day to get her mind from straying to her ex-boyfriend and parents.

As she looked at the blueprint of the manor Draco had drawn for her at their last meeting, the picture began to blur a little, and she rubbed her eyes. She had to stay strong. She pushed the blueprint aside and instead picked up an old copy of _The Daily Prophet_. The words suddenly began to blur a little, and Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes again and squinted at the words, trying to make them out as she studied. _Harry Potter seems to be on the run with his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Their whereabouts have beedildakdamericalkdjff criminal of warhadjsk. _

Hermione stopped reading again and rubbed her eyes again. Maybe just a little break would do. Just a little one, then she'd go right back to studying. The coin in her pocket suddenly warmed considerably, and she pulled it out and stared at the time. Er, five minutes?

Confused, she pulled on her coat and got ready to go out quickly before rushing out the door with a quick goodbye to Molly and Apparating to the Shrieking Shack.

Malfoy was there, pacing, and she opened the door hesitantly.

"Why did you want to meet right now?"

Draco, looking a little fearful, slipped his hands into his pockets before clearing his throat and letting his stoic demeanor take over. "Everyone is going to be out of my manor tomorrow," he said in a rush.

Hermione frowned. "What? That's so soon! Too soon."

Draco ran a hand through his already mussed up hair. "It's rare they all go out at the same time. The Dark Lord has us under lock and key most of the time."

"What makes this any different?"

"Well, the Dark Lord wants them all at Godric's Hollow. Not sure why."

Hermione frowned. "That sounds…strange."

"I know, but they informed me to keep watch of the manor and his stupid snake until they get back. It's more like the Dark Lord has his snake watching over me." He scoffed, but it was half-hearted. She could tell he was nervous. "They're leaving at 2 tomorrow afternoon and will be out till the evening."

"Do you know the exact time?"

Draco thought for a moment. "My father said around seven. He hopes to come earlier, but I doubt it. Death eater raids or meetings usually run long." Draco was looking increasingly more uncomfortable, something that was out of character for the usually cocky wizard.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yes," Draco replied quickly. Too quickly. "I'm just worried my family and the Dark Lord will know I'm out, so I want to make this quick."

Hermione nodded, but she didn't quite believe him. "Well, how will we get in?"

Draco cleared his throat. "There's a large forest in the front of the manor, so your lot should Apparate there at 2:10 exactly, no earlier or else you might run into my father or some other Death eaters. The anti-Disapparating and Apparating wards will have to stay up, because my father knows when they're taken down. But I'll leave the gate open and the door, and you get in, do your business, and then run out back to the forest. You should try and leave by six." He was fidgety. "I'll be out of sight, and when you leave I'll close the entrances."

"What about your mother?" Hermione asked. "Is she a part of the Death eaters?"

Draco nodded. He wouldn't look at her.

"You sure you're all right?" Hermione asked, concerned, and touched his arm. Draco quickly ripped his arm out of her grasp.

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, and took a step away from her. "Just…be careful. Be really careful." His grey eyes looked at hers, worried and anxious, and Hermione was a little disturbed, but she had to ignore it. She smiled and approached him.

"Thank you so much Draco," she said, ignoring how stiff he got when she hugged him. She looked up and kissed his cheek. "It's a great plan."

"Yeah, whatever," Draco said, running a hand through his hair again. Hermione, put out by his reaction, released him and stepped back.

"I guess I'll be going then." She turned to leave when Draco's voice suddenly stopped her.

"Hermione." His voice sounded shaky.

"Yes?" She turned back around and was surprised by how worried and anxious he still looked.

"Take all precautions, and be ready for anything. They may have kept something from me, you never know."

Hermione nodded. "I will Draco, thank you."

He strode up to her and kissed her hard, surprising Hermione yet again. When he pulled back, his eyes were anxious, and he nodded at her. "Good luck."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

She Disapparated, and, in arriving in front of the Burrow, burst into the house and rushed up the stairs to Harry's room. It turned out he was in the kitchen, and Hermione gathered up her plans and blueprints before rushing down to him.

"Harry!" she called, and, huffing and puffing, she took a breath, her brown eyes wide and ecstatic. "I have a plan! But it'll have to take place tomorrow afternoon."

Harry, who was in the middle of eating a sandwich, took a moment before grinning widely, food still in his mouth. "That's great!" he mumbled in a voice as happy as one could with food in ones mouth, taking the liberty to cover his mouth before chewing quickly and drinking some water. "Here, let me take a look."

Hermione handed him the papers, grinning madly. "I did some of my own spying around the Manor—" At Harry's incredulous look, she rolled her eyes. "Well how did you expect me to formulate a good plan? Anyhow, and I found Draco Malfoy taking a walk by himself, so I disarmed him and questioned him with Veritaserum (he really is a sniveling coward) and he told me that the Dark Lord will be out with his Death eaters, leaving his precious snake behind. I think it's to keep watch over the house, or it could be for something more sinister, I don't know. And I waited till the Veritaserum wore off before Obliviating him."

Harry's eyes were wide at her story, and she smiled. She'd thought it out well. "That's why you've always got to keep Veritaserum handy on you Harry."

"You're a bloody genius," Harry blubbered, and Hermione just smiled and continued on.

"We'll need around eleven people, not including us, of course, to go. Three to keep watch in the front, another three to keep watch in the back, another three to keep watch inside, and two to keep watch on the second floor. The second floor is where the Dark Lord stays, so you and I will look for Nagini there." Her thoughts went to Ron, the other piece in their trio who had always accompanied them on these dangerous missions, and her eyes misted. Harry seemed to be having the same thoughts too, because he suddenly cleared his throat, staring at the paper. After a moment of silence, he looked up and nodded.

"Good. Let's see. We'll take George, Percy, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Angelina, Seamus, and Dean. Will you tell them for me?" he asked, and Hermione nodded, but suddenly stopped.

"Harry, are you sure Percy and Lavender are going to be up for this? This is their first real mission, and they haven't had a lot of time to prepare."

Harry frowned. "I think they'll be fine."

"Harry, really, a less dangerous mission."

Harry sat in thought, then shook his head. "We need to train them somehow."

Hermione, sighing heavily, just nodded. "Whatever you say." And she left to go tell them.

Disturbing, paranoid thoughts were beginning to plague her mind.

In the middle of the night, Hermione was woken rudely to a horrid scream. She listened to the sound which sent chills down her spine, and she scrambled out of bed to go find the source, holding her wand in an offensive position. She opened her door and walked outside to find several other doors open as well. She exchanged looks with the other members of the Order before they all began to walk around, trying to solve the mystery. Hermione scanned the hall, searching with her ears as she turned her head. People began to whisper amongst each other, but at the same time, they shushed everyone to try and listen. The screeching had stopped, but the noise still lingered in the air, leaving everyone feeling uncomfortable with a sense of dread.

Thunder sounded, and Hermione realized it was raining. She looked at the people around her, all still whispering and unaware of her, and she continued her search for the screamer. She searched every room with caution, till she reached Harry's room. Turning the knob slowly and hoping to Merlin that nothing was wrong, she entered cautiously, holding her wand out in front of her. There on the floor was Harry, freshly dead with his green eyes staring in horror, and someone, in a dark shadow with their back to her, was looming over him, sobbing quietly. Hermione clenched her jaw in horror, fury, and devastation. "Turn around, you murderer," she snapped shrilly, and the wizard turned. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. It was Draco Malfoy.

"I didn't mean to," Malfoy sobbed quietly. "I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord, he told me to! He told me to. I didn't want to. You got to believe me. I didn't mean to." He continued sobbing, and put his handsome face into his large hands. Hermione set her jaw again.

"You meant it! You always meant it!" She raised her wand, _Stupefy_ on her lips, when the face looked up again. It was Ron. She gasped.

"Ron!"

"I didn't mean to," Ron continued to sob. "I didn't mean to. I'm so, so sorry 'mione. I didn't mean to…"

Hermione snapped awake, gasping. She hated dreams. She hated them so much that she would stop sleeping if only she could survive without it. She looked up at the clock; only a half hour had passed since she'd fallen asleep. Closing her eyes with a groan, she threw her covers off and went downstairs to take one of the dreamless sleeping potion. Aberforth hadn't forgotten to supply them this time, and she was glad for it. More than glad, really. As she poured the potion into her mouth, she thought of Ron; Ron, her first love. And Draco…what was he to her? Nothing but a spy, was he? Or perhaps…more? Was he going to take Ron's place? That could only be impossible!

The next thought pushed everything else out of her mind; it wasn't impossible. It wasn't impossible at all. Draco would never completely take Ron's place, but she could give him her heart. _But he couldn't be trusted._ They'd established their trust long ago. During war, you didn't have time to go around dabbling around in the lilies. She felt herself get sleepier and sleepier, and Hermione was glad. Sleep was always an antidote for anything; especially dreamless sleep. She walked back up to her room and closed the door quietly and slipped into bed.

"Draco, you wouldn't," was what she whispered, before succumbing to the potion.

* * *

_A/N: Ah, now it's getting a bit more interesting, I hope? It was fun to write. The next chapter will be even more interesting for me. I hope you all liked it. Thank you for reading this chapter and please review! _


	10. The Mission

**Warning: There's a somewhat disturbing image described in this chapter, and bloodshed, so just be prepared for that. **

The next morning at exactly 9:30 a.m., Hermione got up and washed, dressed, and prepared herself for the day. It was going to be a big day. At 10:30 a.m., she went downstairs for breakfast where several of the Weasleys were already eating. As she made a silent count of the people who were going to go on the mission, she realized Percy wasn't there. He might've been sleeping still, but Hermione was a little worried. Granted, the mission was at 2:10, but she was still worried.

After breakfast, she went to finalize and go over the plans individually with everyone again. She observed Lavender and Percy as she went over it with them, and they seemed very attentive. It eased her worry just a bit. At 12:00 p.m., she sat with the Order to have lunch. Her eyes scanned those that were eating with them, not all of them residing here at the Burrow. She had been fortunate enough to live in the Burrow with the Weasleys and Harry (they were practically like family now), but the others along with the few surviving members of the Order still occupied Grimmauld Place. Hannah Abbot, Neville, Lavender, Susan, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Angelina, Seamus, Anthony, Lee, Dean, and the Patil twins had left their parents to live with the Order for their safety and the safety of their parents, most of whom had gone into hiding. It was a sad existence, and Hermione had sometimes had to comfort them. Still, she felt slightly bitter. They at least knew where their parents were and that they were safe. She didn't have that luxury.

At 2:00 p.m., she and Harry got everyone ready to Disapparate and went over the plans again in the living room.

"Now you all know what your groups are. I'll say them again just to remind you." Harry cleared his throat, his green eyes scanning the people gathered before looking down at his sheet. "Seamus, Dean, and Luna, George, Ginny, and Lavender, Percy, Angelina, and Parvati, Hermione and I, and Neville and Padma. Seamus, Dean, and Luna, where will you be?" He looked up, expectant at the two.

"We'll be in the backyard keeping watch," they said in unison.

"George, Ginny, and Lavender?" Harry asked.

"The front yard." George was serious when it came time to be, which Hermione respected greatly.

"Percy, Angelina, and Parvati?"

"The first floor," Angelina answered, and Percy and Parvati nodded.

"And Neville and Padma?"

"We'll be on the second floor keeping watch," Neville replied.

Harry nodded. "Good. Remember, if you find Nagini the snake, one of you send your Patronus into the house. And be very careful. The Dark Lord's soul is in it, so he can see what it sees, so make sure to stupefy it right when you see it."

Everyone seemed tense but ready, and it was with a slight confidence that, at 2:10 p.m. exactly, they Apparated with their partners to the forest outside of the Malfoy Manor. There was a check with Hermione's wand to make sure they were alone there. They were, and she led them to the large gates. It was open, like Draco had told her, and she slipped it, ignoring the suspicious and anxious looks on the faces of the others. Harry made eye contact with the groups, and the groups in the front yard and the garden dispersed. The others followed Hermione and Harry inside. They snuck quietly through, the groups dispersing until they climbed up the grand staircase to the second floor. Neville and Padma went their separate ways and Harry and Hermione began their own search, Harry holding Godric Gryffindor's sword tightly.

Harry and Hermione found the Dark Lord's room easily; her blueprint (really Draco's) was written out perfectly. Harry searched the surprisingly immaculate room immediately with caution and very quietly as Hermione stood guard by the door, glancing back every once in awhile to make sure Harry was doing all right. They didn't want to stay any longer than they had to. Hermione, wand out, glanced back at Harry who had stopped walking. "What is it?" she whispered.

"It's not here," he replied. Hermione frowned and went to him. "I searched every corner. Merlin, I hate not knowing where it could be!"

"Harry, be quieter," Hermione warned him, and she cautiously glanced out the glass window that looked out onto the front yard. She saw Seamus looking around. He signaled to the others and continued to walk around cautiously. Luna was holding tightly onto Dean's arm, her eyes scouring the yard with her glassy blue eyes.

Suddenly, there was a blood-curling scream followed by a loud and frantic _"Stupefy!"_ that made goosebumps rise on Hermione's arms. "It's on the ground floor," Harry gasped, and he ran out. Hermione gasped herself and ran out of the room and looked over the banister, a spell on her lips. But they could already see the damage.

The snake was gone, hiding, and Percy was looking around with a trembling hand holding his wand. Angelina was also trembling, and she too looked very frightened and had a very white face as she tried to heal Parvati. Parvati had been attacked, that much was certain. Her right forearm, her wand arm, was bleeding profusely. It seemed to be half gone, though the blood flow was so severe that it was hard to tell. She was still screaming and sobbing, and Angelina tried her hardest to help her with the few healing spells she knew from hurting herself in Quidditch.

"Parvati!" Padma screeched and rushed down the stairs, weeping for her twin. "Oh, Parvati!" Harry had now joined Percy in his cautious search, when Hermione suddenly screamed, "_Percy, look out!_"

For as long as she lived, she wished she had been down there. Her reflexes were faster than Harry's, and she could have stopped it somehow. She had seen it coming. Nagini popped out of nowhere and its fangs fastened themselves on Percy's left shoulder, too close to Percy's neck for comfort. Then the snake drew back and snapped back again for his neck. He shrieked and Harry screamed "_Stupefy!_" before it got Percy's throat completely. The horrific look on Percy's face as he fell down and writhed in pain with an open wound where his Adam's apple should have been was etched in the teenagers' minds as the snake was thrown off, unconscious. Harry raised the sword and beheaded the God-forsaken snake as it lay there motionless. He was panting as he watched the blood pool from the snake's headless body, and he turned to Hermione and Neville who were on the second floor staring in absolute horror.

"Send out your Patronus," he told Hermione. "Tell the others to leave."

Hermione nodded and did just as she was told. Angelina and Padma had to levitate both Parvati and Percy and they both rushed out of the manor. Hermione wanted so badly to Disapparate, but she couldn't because of the wards, and because if she set them off, Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord would know they were there.

She sent out the message and then, along with Neville, ran down the stairs as fast as they could. "Why are there so many damn steps?" Neville huffed angrily, and Hermione was in too much of a panic to speak. She followed Harry and the others out of the manor, and she rushed across the large front yard, watching as Seamus, Dean, Lee, George, Angelina, Parvati, Padma, Percy all escape the front gate and Disapparate. They were almost there. Harry got out.

And suddenly, the heavy gates shut closed and locked itself. Hermione gasped, her breath that was already coming in pants choked up and she reached the gate, touching the heavy black iron with her hands, feeling its solid form and the lock that kept her from the glorious outside. Death eaters showed up then on brooms, and Hermione's eyes widened. Her first thought was of her dream, then of Draco's betrayal, and then she remembered that Voldemort must have seen this through Nagini. She was panicking, panicking, panicking as she sent curse after curse and watched her friends do the same, though they were soon overpowered. Ginny, then Lavender, then Neville, then George fell to the Death eaters, and she saw a Death eater's clean and glittering silver mask yell out a "Stupefy!" before she was thrown against the hard iron gates and blacked out.

* * *

_A/N: A bit of a short chapter, really, and I apologise. This chapter gave me the chills. I'm not usually this graphic, and I can't handle graphic scenes like this very well, but somehow I made it through. Hopefully it wasn't too terrible for you. Thank you for reading, as always, and please, please review! It really helps me to write better!_


	11. A Prisoner to Fate

The first thing Hermione felt was the soreness of her muscles and the aches in her bones. She groaned and sat up, feeling herself for any serious injuries. There were none, and she was grateful. Her eyes were clearing up now, and she looked around. She must be in the same cellar Harry and Ron had been in when they had been in the manor before. Only, there was no Dobby to save her this time.

She saw George, Lavender, and Neville lying down, unconscious still, and she got up on a pair of shaky legs. She had no wand; of course. She should have expected that. She closed her eyes and prayed that Harry and the others were safe. At least Harry had gotten out. That was what mattered.

But where was Ginny? She looked around and suddenly heard horrible screams from above that made her skin crawl. She was reminded of her own torture here, and she shivered. Oh, Ginny! What could she do?

Hermione continued her little check for injuries on George, Neville, and Lavender, and was relieved to find only bruises and little cuts. Neville, however, had a bit of a longer gash on his forehead, but it wasn't anything that could kill him, so Hermione hoped. Taking a deep breath of relief, she closed her eyes and leant back on one of the pillars in the large prison. Oh, where was Draco? A soft groan made her eyes open, and she saw George slowly stir and sit up.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked, stretching. Neville and Lavender had both begun to stir as well, and Hermione was immensely relieved, though it was short-lived when Ginny screamed again.

George snapped to alert at the sound of his sister's cries, and Hermione face contorted into one of helplessness. She was supposed to be smart; how would she get out now? It was inevitable that they were going to either be tortured for information or be used as bait. Or just be tortured and killed without mercy. Hermione swallowed nervously. She felt beads of sweat dot her forehead as her anxiety grew with the piercing screams. Then the screams stopped and she heard mumbling going on above. Quickly she motioned to the others to feign unconsciousness and as they lied back down, they heard someone walk down the stairs. Hermione peeked through her eyelashes and saw a little man levitating Ginny down the steps before he opened the prison and dropped her in, heaving her towards Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but flinch when Ginny's arm made a sharp contact with hers.

The little man locked the door again and disappeared back up. More mumbling went on and then it was quiet. Quiet made Hermione nervous. There were footsteps and the sounds of doors opening and closing, and after a long moment, Hermione knew they were alone. She sat up and checked Ginny's body for any physical damage. There wasn't any, and she knew the torturer had used unforgivable curses. She felt sick.

"Gin, wake up," she said softly, and the others joined her.

"Gin. Ginny. Ginny!" George cried, shaking his sister. Her eyes remained closed.

"If only we had our wands," Lavender exclaimed, and began to cry.

Hermione felt her lungs contract and her breaths turned to heaves. She felt sick. She closed her eyes and her mantra began playing in her head again. _Be strong, be strong, be strong…_

There was nothing to do but wait. Wait for Ginny to wake up, wait to find out their fate, wait for help. Wait for anything. So after a thorough search for an exit in the Malfoy Manor cellar, the lot of them sat around, not talking, lost in their own heads. Hermione had at first tried to think up a plan, but it was of no use. Her logical mind told her that it really was no use. There was no way out without anyone outside to help them.

So Hermione retreated back into her memories. She thought of her parents, back when she was a child and before she'd known she was a witch. She thought of her first couple years at Hogwarts, getting straight O's and making friends with Harry and Ron. Then she thought of Ron and all the memories she'd had with him, good and bad. Hermione closed her eyes and let the memories wash over her, allowed them to engulf her thoughts and to shelter her from the cruel and cold and horrible world outside of herself.

"_Ron!" Hermione shouted, and he turned. A tender smile grew on his face, and he opened his arms to her. She ran into them, feeling the soft flannel of his shirt rub against her face as she squeezed herself to him. _

"_I was looking for you," came his masculine voice. "I was worried when you didn't come back into the house." _

"_I was lost in my thoughts, sorry to make you worry." She looked up at him and he gazed at her, his large, ginger head blocking the disappearing sunset. _

"_You were gone an awful long time." _

"_I didn't even notice it was getting dark," Hermione laughed. _

"_As long as you're here and you're safe. _

_He leant down and kissed her head and kept an arm around her as they walked back to the Burrow. _

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling her face tremble as she attempted to keep herself from crying. Tears were in her brown eyes, and she quickly blinked them away. God how she missed him. She drew her knees to her chest and hugged them to her. The tears came again and clouded her vision. She wanted Ron and Harry with her, telling her it was going to be all right. At least with them she didn't feel so alone and so helpless. She wanted her parents here with her telling her that they loved her. But Ron was dead and Harry was safe and her parents were in danger. How horrible the world was to her now.

There was the sound of footsteps entering the room above them and loud voices. "Who?" someone asked.

"Potter's friends and some Weasleys. Oh yes, and Hermione Granger."

"Should we call the Dark Lord?" It was beginning to sound like Lucius Malfoy.

There was a pause and the silence made Hermione shiver.

"No. Not yet. Let's interrogate her first," the unknown person said in a cold and commanding voice.

Hermione lost her breath for a moment and glanced at the others. Neville stared back at her as if wondering what to do, and Lavender had fear written all over her. Hermione stood, not wanting to be seen as helpless even in her wandless state. She was stiff and scared and worried.

"Here, Yaxley. Sit," Lucius said, with a tinge of sarcasm. "Make yourself comfortable. Draco, go bring the mudblood out."

Hermione's heart nearly stopped.

The footsteps pounded in Hermione's head, and she set her jaw. She would stay strong no matter what. The Death eaters didn't know about their relationship, or whatever it was, and she wasn't going to betray him just like she wasn't going to betray Harry.

Draco opened the door and stared at her, looking like a harried puppy. He too looked helpless and he gestured with his head for her. "Come on Granger," he said, and she gave him an indignant look and glanced at the others. They looked worried for her.

Hermione walked out the door passed Draco, and after he'd locked the door, he turned and, as he faced her, pressed something stiff into her hand. His grey eyes met her brown eyes for a moment, and her mouth opened in surprise. A wand. Not only one, but…_five_.

"Come on, Malfoy, we don't have all day!" someone shouted from above. Draco gave her a look, and she hurriedly hid the wands before he turned her and pushed her ahead of him, poking her back with his wand. As Hermione surfaced, she recognised Lucius and his wife, a little man, and Yaxley, seated in a comfortable chair by the unlit fireplace.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger," Yaxley said with a sneer. "Potter's Mudblood. How nice of you to join us." He stood and Hermione stiffened, not knowing where to look. "And I assume that it was your plan to infiltrate the home of the Malfoy's? With only your handful of friends?" He chuckled at her, and Hermione took a deep breath. "How brilliant you are."

Hermione was busy thinking now. She could take four Death eaters if they were dim-witted, not including Draco, but she couldn't take them all alone. She highly doubted that they weren't brilliant duelists, however, and she felt helpless again. Even with a wand she was no match for them all.

"Granger," Yaxley said, and she glared at him. "So tell us: how does it feel to betray Potter?"

"What?"

He grinned unpleasantly. "You'll be betraying him in no time." He raised his wand and Hermione knew what she had to do. She whipped out a wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" The curse sent the wizard flying backwards with a shout. "Finite Incantatem!"

"What? She has a wand?" Lucius roared. He, unfortunately, did not have a wand, so he coward as his wife pulled out her own.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Nearly everyone yelled out, but Hermione was quick in protecting herself. "Finite Incantatem! Finite Incantatem!" She gasped in fear. She ran back to the cellar and unlocked the door in a hurry, her breath coming in gasps as she tried to speak.

"Here, grab a wand. Help me!" she gasped, and the others joined in. Ginny was awake then, but too disoriented to be useful. The Death eaters came in moments, and they were all stunned, including Draco. That couldn't be helped.

"Come on!" Hermione cried, and she ran up the stairs and towards the windows of the living room. "Diffindo!" The windows broke and she leapt through the falling glass onto the grass on the other side. She looked behind to see if the others were following before running for her life to the large iron gates. "Alohomora!" The gates opened and she rushed out and waited on the other side for her friends. They grabbed hands and she Apparated them to the Burrow.

They landed ungracefully on the dirt, and Hermione coughed, wiping her wet eyes. The panic that had set the adrenaline running through her was now calming, though it had ignited her tears. "Is everyone all right?" she asked, looking around. They all seemed to be perfectly fine, and Hermione took several deep breaths before finally getting up. "That was perfectly lucky, us getting out the way we did. Come on. I'm sure the others are worried sick."

She was right. When she entered the Burrow, she and the others were bombarded with hugs and kisses. "Thank God you're all right!" they were saying. George set Ginny down on the sofa, and Molly and Harry had nearly smothered her in kisses when she finally came back to her own self, though still rather disoriented. Everyone asked for the story of their escape, and Hermione and the others told it over and over again. Each time, their audience was awed and pat them on the back, calling them lucky. Hermione had to agree. It wasn't till much, much later in the evening after a quick meal and several hours of telling the same story over again, omitting the fact that Draco had given her the wands, that she was finally alone with Harry outside on the porch.

"How's Percy and Parvati?" she asked softly.

"They're both still bedridden, but definitely getting better. Molly's healing potions are working great," her best friend replied, and they sat in silence for a moment longer. "Where'd you get the wands?" Harry finally asked for the third time, and Hermione looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Harry, I want you to promise you won't tell anyone else this," she said, and he nodded.

"I promise."

She looked at him. "Draco Malfoy gave me those wands. He helped us escape. I know it sounds mental, and it is, but that's really how it happened."

"Blimey Hermione," was all Harry could say.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either."

They were silent, and Hermione suddenly felt her pocket warm. She reached in and pulled out the Sickle. A week from then at 2 p.m.

"At least we were successful," she said with a smile at Harry. "Now that we've got Nagini, have we got them all? We've destroyed Tom Riddle's diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the diadem, and Nagini."

"Hermione," Harry said sullenly. "Voldemort split his soul into seven parts. We've got another to look for."

Hermione frowned, thinking hard, and after a long moment, she suddenly froze and her face went white.

"Hermione?" Harry said. "Hermione? You all right?"

Hermione felt her eyes well up. "Harry I've just had the most awful revelation," she whispered.

"What? What is it?"

Hermione looked at him, her face contorted in immense sorrow. "Harry. You're the last Horcrux."

Harry frowned. "What? How?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip before continuing. "Harry, it all makes sense. You could see Nagini's actions first-hand because Nagini had a part of the Dark Lord's soul. You can see into the Dark Lord's mind and he into yours because you have a fragment of his soul in you."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Then that means…"

Hermione sobbed. "Oh Harry!" She threw herself into his arms and wept. "Harry. I don't want you to leave me too."

"But how…how will you get rid of it?" he asked fearfully. Harry had gone white.

"You know how." Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes. She stared at him as he soaked it in.

"You mean I've got to die?"

Hermione began to sob quietly again.

"Hermione," Harry said desperately. "Answer me, please."

"Yes, Harry," Hermione choked out. "Yes."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. It just gets worse and worse for Hermione, doesn't it? Anyhow, just press that little button now and please review! Any criticisms and corrections needed to be made, please let me know. I try my best to edit it myself, you know, but sometimes I overlook things. Thank you again! Please review!_


	12. It's All Madness

Hermione was beginning to go mad. That was the only explanation. As she slept she'd dream horrifying dreams, always waking up in the middle of the night only to sleep again to the same thing. Ever since she'd realised that Harry was the last Horcrux, she hadn't been able to sleep properly. All day and night for three days she stayed in her room, reliving the pleasant memories she had of her, Harry, and Ron back as a trio in their school days. On the fourth day, she finally relented and went out to begin her research again. She had to stay strong, especially for Harry.

Harry had been locked up in his room all day the first day, coming to terms with his inevitable death. Then he'd come out and started talking about battle plans with Arthur and Kingsley and Neville. He'd let them in on it, and they were horrified, though they seemed to understand.

After eating, Hermione had to go back upstairs for a good cry. It was just all becoming too much to bear.

The day came when she was to meet Draco again, and she arrived at the Shrieking Shack on time as usual. He was there before her, also as usual, and she took a deep, shaky breath before going in. He turned, relieved to see her. He immediately went to her.

"You all right?" he asked, touching her arm, and she nodded.

"Thanks to you. Thank you for helping us."

"It was no problem. Look Hermione, I'm really sorry. I had no idea—"

Hermione put her hand over his mouth. "It's all right. It's not like they'd tell you they were arriving earlier." Draco felt his stomach churn. "But I'm curious; where'd you get the wands?"

Draco shrugged. "After the Dark Lord captured Ollivander again and killed him, the Death eaters sacked his shop. All the wands they took were transferred over to the manor because that's where the Dark Lord is staying now. I just took a few for you and your friends."

"Draco that was very brave of you," Hermione said with a little smile, and he nodded.

"Scared me shitless too." He pursed his lips.

"What happened after we left? Did anything happen to you?" Hermione looked very worried, and it made his heart sink a bit.

"Yaxley was too ashamed to let the Dark Lord know that we'd captured you and your friends and had let you go unintentionally. Good thing, too, or else I would've been in loads of trouble along with my Mum and Dad."

"I'm glad you're all right too," Hermione said, and she embraced him. "Merlin, this world has gone mad."

"I know. I wish everything could just be simple again. Simple and safe."

Hermione sniffed. "Me too." Hermione felt her heart swelling as she listened to his own heart beat.

She pulled her head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry you got stunned."

Draco smiled. "Really, that's the least of my problems."

Hermione wiped her eyes and kissed him. They kissed for a moment before Hermione pulled back to look him in the eyes again. "Draco," she whispered. "I love you."

Draco's grey eyes widened. "What?"

Hermione sniffed again. "I love you. Really I do. I thought I couldn't love anyone after Ron died, but…I don't know, after you came I just…"

Draco pulled back and took a few steps away from her. "You can't."

Hermione frowned. "But I do."

"No, Hermione. You can't. You don't understand. I'm a Death eater."

"But you're a spy. You're helping us."

"No. I'm a Death eater!"

"But Draco," she said, approaching him, "you're good inside, and I can see that and that's what makes me love you."

Draco stared down at her, his heart conflicting with his head. He was ecstatic that she loved him, but he was afraid beyond belief of what the consequences would be. He was supposed to break her heart now. He was supposed to shatter her completely inside. He was supposed to render her incapable of ever trusting anyone ever again.

But he couldn't because he loved her too.

He swallowed. "You can't," he whispered hoarsely.

"But I do," she replied, and kissed him again.

Oh, _God._

Hermione had accepted the fact that she did indeed have strong feelings for Draco. Sure, maybe not _love_, but she liked him quite a lot. On day three of her revelation, the disturbing thought came back into her head; how could she love Malfoy the same way she'd loved Ron? And when she thought that, the nightmares began again. She broke finally and told Molly all her problems. Molly was very sympathetic and suggested that she was really emotionally conflicted which resulted in such terrible nightmares. Hermione pegged it as the first signs of going mad.

Her most disturbing recurring dream was of Ron coming back. He would walk through her door, holding Draco by the neck. Ron looked just as he always did, and Hermione would rush to him, ecstatic, ready to cry his name, but his look always stopped her. His blue eyes would be cold, and Draco would call her name instead. "Hermione," he'd say in his desperate, cool voice, and Hermione would stare at him.

"Where'd you get him?" Hermione would ask, frightened of Ron's gaze.

"I found him in your heart, Hermione," Ron said coldly. "What's he doin' in there?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Ron threw Draco down and stepped dangerously toward her. "Hermione, I thought you loved me. You can't love one person and move onto another just like that. Did you ever really love me? Did you?"

Hermione would falter under his gaze, whispering, "Yes, yes, I loved you. I love you! I still love you."

And Draco, on the floor, would stare up at her, hurt, and she wouldn't know what to say.

"Good," Ron would say. "Then you won't miss him." And he'd raise his wand and shout the curse Hermione never, ever wanted to hear him say. "Avada Kedavra!"

And she would wake up, panting, in a cold sweat. "I love you Ron, I do," she'd whisper to herself in the dark, and she'd make sure Ginny, her roommate, didn't stir before lying in the dark, thinking.

Draco, on the other hand, was just as conflicted between his head and his heart, though perhaps more than Hermione. He had to break her heart in order to complete his mission so he and his family would be safe, but he didn't want to. He'd never been in love, really, and it felt…good. Good didn't even encompass the feeling of love. It was horrid, but at the same time, wonderful. He felt like he could fly, but he thought of the Dark Lord right after, and he felt horrible. On Christmas Day, Draco grew sick. He became so ill that he had to go to St. Mungo's and was kept there for a couple days. The Dark Lord had no idea of the confliction Draco was going through, and so allowed him to take a rest. It was a rest Lucius had begged for. Draco felt sick to his stomach the way his parents had taken to groveling at the Dark Lord's feet for even the littlest things like getting extra hours of sleep or going to the hospital. It was pathetic.

Hermione was beginning to worry when Draco didn't contact her after two weeks. The new year had passed her without a sound. Well, a little sound anyway. Harry had reminded her of the date, to which Hermione had nodded and wished him a happy one, though really it seemed stupid to be wishing someone a happy new year when really they knew it wasn't going to be a happy one at all. It was madness, all of it.

The creeping thought that he had betrayed her came to mind, but she quickly cast it off. He wouldn't do that. He loved her too much. Hermione sighed, tired of being in her room. The Order had to get back on the offensive, not waiting for some attack from the Dark Lord.

Right at that thought, Harry called her down. Hermione walked down the stairs and saw Harry looking a bit frazzled. "Yes, Harry? What is it?"

"Hermione, Arthur and I've decided. We've got to have a confrontation with the Dark Lord. He's got the Elder Wand, and so that means I've got to meet him head-on and allow him to…you know." He clenched his teeth and Hermione felt tears come into her eyes.

"Oh God, Harry," she cried and embraced him fiercely. "I don't want to lose you too."

"Stop it, Hermione," he said angrily. "It can't be helped so stop crying." He was trying to be strong, but Hermione still felt put out by his reaction. She sniffled and pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"You're right," she said, trying to control her voice. "You're right." She took a deep breath. "Where do you want to meet him?"

Harry took a deep breath himself. "I was thinking at Hogwarts. Might as well make it end with a bang where I've always felt at home, eh?"

Hermione slapped his arm, on the verge of tears. "Harry James Potter! How can you make a joke like that right now?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Just trying, geez. Lighten up a little."

Hermione couldn't see how he could be so nonchalant about all this, and so went off in a snit so he wouldn't see her tears. It didn't last very long, however; she was back in a short time to hug her best friend again and to make out the plans with him, Neville, Kingsley, and Arthur. She didn't have enough time with him to be angry. Oh Merlin, this was all going much, much too fast. First Ron, now Harry…

Hermione had to break away from the plan-making to have a good cry before going back to work. Madness, that's what this all was. Madness.

_A/N: Thank you for reading, my lovely readers! Don't forget to review, now, and tell me your thoughts! I hope you all don't think it's going too fast now. Review and tell me your thoughts, criticisms, anything! Thank you! :)_


	13. The Beginning of the End

They decided to make it in two weeks. It was enough to ready himself, Harry said, and Hermione had burst into tears. Harry was to meet Voldemort head-on in the Great Hall, and Hermione was to inform Draco of this at their next meeting so he could let it slip to the Dark Lord. By then, Hermione had revealed to Harry that Draco Malfoy was their spy. He had blown up at first, but then took it well and told her to thank him. This was all just so surreal.

Hermione walked into the Shrieking Shack, feeling slightly dazed. For the first time, Draco was not in there first, and she realised that she was early, also for the first time. Again, surreal.

Draco entered a minute or two after her, and looked surprised to see her. "Well, aren't you early," he noted. "How are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Terrible. Harry is going to die." Might as well tell the world, now.

Draco's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Harry Potter is going to die." She was numb now, from the inside out. She accepted it, she did; there was no other way for the devil himself to die.

"B-but he can't! He's got to finish what he's carried out!"

Hermione shook her head. "No. He was the leader. We elect another, and we can go on without him." Oh Merlin, it hurt so bad to say that. She didn't believe it, really.

"You can't really believe that," Draco said in disbelief. He'd read her mind. "You don't believe that! Why's he got to die?"

"I can't tell you. Just listen. I need you to tell the Dark Lord that we're going to move Harry to Hogwarts. It'll seem mental to him, but I know that he'll go there anyway just to get to Harry."

"Hermione—"

"Do it." Her strong voice held no room for arguing, and he could see the determination written all over her face.

Draco paused, his face morphed into one of disbelief, horror, and confusion. "I want to know why."

"Do it, Draco. I need you to do this for me."

"I've been spying this whole bloody time for you! Don't tell me I need to do a damn thing more!" he yelled. "Why is this happening? Your side is supposed to win!"

"Shut up, shut up! We _are_ going to win! We just need Harry to be gone to do it!"

"But why? I don't understand! Enlighten me, Hermione!"

"No! Stop asking these stupid questions and just please do what I say! Please!" The desperation in her voice hit him hard. What the bloody hell was going on? "Please, Draco. Do it for me. You've done all this for me, just do one thing more." Her brown eyes were tearing, and he felt his heart lurch for her.

"Fine," he said. The Dark Lord would have found out anyway. He seemed to be getting more suspicious that Draco hadn't found anything good recently. "I'll do it."

Hermione closed her eyes to steady herself. "Good. Thank you." She took a deep, shaky breath. "Thank you. That's all."

She turned to go when Draco suddenly stopped her. When she turned, she saw his pale face looking tortured. "Kiss me," he said, and she complied. When was she going to be able to kiss him again?

They kissed desperately, and Draco pulled away, feeling himself get emotional. The torturous conflict in his body made his eyes well up. A tear dropped before he could stop it, and a torrent began. Hermione stared at him in shock, but was quick to cup his cheeks and ask, "What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head, trying to stifle his sobs. "I want to tell you so bad, but I can't."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What? What is it? Tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

Draco shook his head, his breathing laboured. "I can't. They'll kill me. Kill me and my family." Another sob broke out, and Draco bit his lip. "I'm trapped, Hermione, I'm trapped," he whispered, desperate for her to understand, and Hermione could only hold him, her face betraying her feelings. She was alarmed.

"Shh, Draco, it'll be all right. Don't worry. This war will be over soon. Don't worry. Shh. Calm down." The soothing tone her voice took did calm his body, though not his thoughts. He loved her. He loved her.

Draco kissed her again before pulling away and wiping his face. "Thank you, Hermione." He couldn't do it. He couldn't break her heart. Not now, especially. "I want you to win." That was probably the only real truth he had ever told her. "I love you." And that.

Hermione nodded, feeling her heart surge. She was never so sure that she loved him than she did now. Ron was her past; he would always be a part of her, but Draco—oh, Draco—he would be her future. Even in these dark times. Hermione contemplated these thoughts as she Apparated back to the Burrow.

Harry met her outside, and Hermione held back her tears. She always wanted to cry when she saw him now. "Did you tell him?" Harry asked quietly. She nodded.

"He had the strangest reaction, too. He started crying."

Harry frowned. "That is strange."

"I would cry too, though," Hermione said, looking out at the horizon absently. Harry suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Hermione, you know that?"

Hermione nodded, clutching him tight. She allowed the tears to fall.

"I know Harry. I love you too."

They embraced for awhile, until both felt their tears subside. Harry pulled back and wiped his grass green eyes—eyes Hermione would never see again—and tried a smile. "I'd better go see Ginny," he said, and Hermione nodded.

"Make a lasting memory for her," she said, and he just grinned half-heartedly before disappearing inside.

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling worn out emotionally. Dealing with the death of your best friend was the hardest thing to do, especially if you knew beforehand and there was no way you could prevent it. It made her feel so…useless.

* * *

_A/U: Two chapters and then it's over! And how exciting these last two chapters are going to be, for me at least. Well, please review and tell me if I have any errors, grammatical, language-wise; it'd be rather embarrassing to show the whole world my story with errors, so please help me to fix it up if need be! Thank you, and don't forget to review! :)_


	14. The Final Day

Harry was adamant that no one come with him, but no one listened. The Order as well as all the members of Dumbledore's Army came to join with several dozen Potter supporters who had heard of this final battle. They all wanted to see their saviour, Harry Potter, defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. This thought made Hermione want to weep.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, there were wizards working on rebuilding the school, and they were surprised to see Harry Potter there. Immediately, most of them Disapparated. Harry Potter here in a public place usually meant He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was near. The braver ones, and perhaps the stupider ones, stayed to watch the spectacle that was bound to happen.

Hermione stood with Harry all the way. She held his arm as they Apparated to Hogwarts, which had once been her second home, and she held Harry tightly before allowing him to kiss Ginny goodbye. Before they knew it, Voldemort himself appeared with his large group of Death eaters, making the crowd shriek and attempt to run. Most of the Potter supporters stayed as well as the Order and Dumbledore's Army. They would stick with Harry until the end.

Harry Potter pushed his way to the front to meet Voldemort head on, and Voldemort sneered at him.

"Not afraid of death, Potter? This is the end."

Harry said nothing, but pulled out his wand, flashed it at Voldemort, and put it back into his pocket.

His nemesis was confused, but made no show of it. Instead, he took advantage of Harry's wandless state and shouted the cure all those had dreaded to hear.

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell thrust its self out of Voldemort's wand, and Harry, to the horror of those who didn't know, made no attempt to defend himself.

He grit his teeth and spat, "Fuck you," before allowing the green light to engulf him and throw him backwards into the parted crowd. The shock was overwhelming.

"Narcissa!" Voldemort snapped. "Is he dead?"

Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's obedient mother, scurried ahead, and Hermione watched from the crowd as she checked his pulse, then put her hand over his mouth and nose.

"He's dead," she said, voice trembling, and Voldemort cackled and sent up sparks into the air in celebration. The Death eaters cheered loudly, and Hermione's eyes searched for Draco's. His pale face was taut and withdrawn.

It was done.

"You big oaf, Hagrid!" Voldemort yelled. "Pick up the boy-now-dead and bring him into the Great Hall. Lie him there, in that filth."

Hagrid, with tears in his eyes, did as he was told and carried Harry's body into the damaged school. Harry's body was laid carefully down onto the dirty ground towards the back of the hall, and Voldemort, surrounded by his Death eaters, told everyone to follow him, and the crowd obeyed. They would always obey him now in constant fear. Voldemort moved to the front steps of the Great Hall and charmed his voice louder before speaking. "I am your Lord now! I am the ruler of England, and no Muggle will stand before me and live!" As he continued to rant about his greatness, Hermione, far off in the back of the crowd, bit her lip to keep from crying. She sniffed and looked for Harry's fallen body again. People were in her way, and the tears welled up into her eyes. It was over. How could it be over so quickly? How could Harry be gone? She took a step back to separate herself and put her face into her hands.

Something warm touched Hermione's shoulder, and she gasped. "Hermione," the voice whispered urgently.

She could recognise that voice anywhere, even if she couldn't see the person. "Harry!" she whispered back, euphoric. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, miraculous, in't it? Anyway, cover for me. Don't tell anyone. I'm going to take down that bastard once and for all."

Hermione wanted to cry. Instead, she whispered. "Yes, Harry. Yes!"

His invisible hand let go of her, and Hermione looked back at Voldemort with new eyes and with hope.

He had just set the Sorting Hat on fire, and the innocent Muggle-born wearing it had screamed and thrown it off. He was quickly dispersed of, and Hermione winced. "Who can I pick on next," Voldemort muttered to himself, then smirked. "Hermione Granger," his voice bellowed. "Harry Potter's faithful, mudblood follower." She paled, and Draco, at his parents' side, paled. "Come here, Mudblood."

No one dared to speak as she bravely stuck her chin out and did as he said. She walked to the front of the Great Hall and stared up at him defiantly. Voldemort smirked. "Still not defeated, eh? _Crucio!_" The force of the spell hit her hard and she was on her back and screaming. Voldemort and the rest of the Death eaters laughed, excluding the Malfoys.

Voldemort let up the spell. "This is what happens to mudbloods who try to mingle with us, the pure ones of society! _Crucio!_" Hermione screamed again, and Voldemort, feeling playful with his victory, let it up again after a short moment.

"Where is your Potter to save you now?" Voldemort looked around, and his merciless eyes fell on Draco. He smirked again. "Tell me, Mudblood, do you want Draco to save you? To take you away from all this pain?" Hermione's eyes widened, but she was too tired to pretend. Voldemort laughed. "I know about your relationship, Mudblood. Do you think he, Draco Malfoy, a wizard of pure blood, would really fall for a mudblood like _you?_"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Voldemort sneered at her. "Draco Malfoy, your love interest," he cringed at 'love,' "was under my orders the entire time. He doesn't love you. He would never love a filthy mudblood like you."

Hermione sneered back, still on the ground. "I don't believe you."

Voldemort chuckled. "Draco Malfoy! Come here."

Draco did as he was told, trembling, his face white. Voldemort put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Tell her, my faithful servant, of what I told you to do."

Draco hesitated before feeling Voldemort's hand clench tighter. He spoke rapidly and stuttered. "Th-the Dark Lord asked me to g-get information out of you."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "You're still just a stupid boy," he said impatiently. "Draco, here, used you, under my orders, to get valuable information out of you. And he did. How do you think we got your parents? Your whereabouts to kill the Weasley boy? How we knew that you were in the manor to kill my beloved snake?" At that, his bony fingers dug into Malfoy's shoulder, and Draco winced. He knew there was still hell to pay for that.

Voldemort was feeding off of Hermione's reaction. Her face had gone white, her eyes rounder, her mouth open in shock. He cackled. "Look at this, Mudblood. Now the boy you loved has betrayed you. He doesn't love you. He killed your first love. He killed your parents." He smirked. "What can you say now?" Voldemort turned to Draco, his red eyes dangerous. "Isn't that right, Draco?" he said in a saccharine sweet voice.

Hermione was gasping. Draco opened his mouth, uncomfortable, but couldn't speak. He couldn't look at her. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, incapable of doing anything but agreeing. "Yes. It's true," he finally said, and Voldemort snickered. "I pretended to love you to spy for the Dark Lord."

"I—I don't believe you," Hermione whispered, and the Dark Lord smirked.

"Believe it, mudblood. Do you think I wouldn't know if he did _love _you?"

"How—how could you!" Hermione shrieked, and pulled out her wand to point it at him. "You loathsome little—"

"Ah, ah, ah! Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand easily went into Voldemort's hand, and he smirked. "Can't have your muddy blood casting curses on such a pure boy." Draco felt dirtier than anything. "_Crucio!_"

"Accio Hermione's wand!" a voice yelled out, and the wand flew out of Voldemort's hands and disappeared into the crowd. The crowd of students broke out into whispers, and Voldemort roared, "Who _dared_ to do that to _me_?"

The chatter continued, ignoring the wizard in front of them. "Enough! Tell me now, or she dies!" Voldemort pointed the Elder Wand at Hermione, who was still trembling, and Draco looked on helplessly.

Amidst a ramble of quieting voices, one stood out clear and familiar above the rest. "_Expelliarmus!_"

A beam of red light shot out at Voldemort, and Voldemort was quick to defend himself. Snarling, he cried, "Avada Kedavra!" But it was to no avail. The wand he had gone through so much trouble to obtain, the wand he had killed people for, the wand he had stolen from Albus Dumbeldore's grave himself, would not kill its master, and so turned the spell onto the bearer. The master turned out to be Harry Potter. The bearer? Well, you know.

Voldemort had no time to scream as he saw the green light burst and engulf _him_ instead. He fell dead at the feet of Harry Potter who had revealed himself from under his invisibility cloak at last. The crowd was completely silent as they stared at the dead body. Then, chaos broke out. The members of the Order closest to the front began stunning and capturing the Death eaters. The students and civilians watching cheered loudly and screamed their approval and tried to get into the Death eater bashing. The Death eaters tried in vain to Disapparate before they were captured. Hermione stared at Harry, crying both tears of joy and hurt. Draco was trying to find a way to talk to Hermione and explain without getting pummeled.

It didn't work. She was swept into Harry's arms and given her wand back, and Draco was tackled by several members of the Order and stunned.

Tears of joy were wept that day, and it was commemorated as the day the world was saved. Harry was thrust onto shoulders and cheered for, and Hermione laughed and joined along with the chanting. "Potter! Potter! Potter!" She'd never felt so proud, and yet, she wanted to weep bitterly. Her second love turned to be a traitor.

The court hearings were quick. Most Death eaters were sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. The Malfoys were forgiven and found to be innocent because of Narcissa's actions. Only Draco Malfoy was sentenced to seven years in Azkaban because of his treason. He had, however, helped kill one of the Horcruxes and was also still very young, which lightened the blow.

Hermione had walked out after hearing his sentence, and took deep breaths to control herself. She still had feelings for him; she couldn't help it. He disgusted her, but she still cared. She closed her eyes when she heard him cursing in the doorway, held by two Aurors. He gasped when he saw her.

"Hermione!"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He looked haggard. He had bags under his eyes, a stubble, and his white-blonde was mussed.

"Hermione, forgive me, please!" he cried. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"You knew exactly what you were doing," she said coldly.

"No, you don't understand. I love you."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "No you don't!"

"If you'd just let me explain—"

"Explain? Explain what? Explain how you were following Voldemort's orders the whole time you were pretending you loved me? How can you explain how you lied to me the whole time I thought we were friends? You didn't love me then, and you don't love me now. You wouldn't have done any of this. You were just an inveigler, Malfoy, and nothing more."

"Hermione! Hermione, I—" She turned her back on him and she heard him fighting the Aurors as they took him away.

"Hermione! Let me talk to you! Please!"

"She doesn't have anything more to say to you, you wanker! Leave her alone!" one of the Aurors said, and Hermione stiffened at the sound of him shouting her name. She walked away quickly, her shoes reverberating against the tiled floor away from his. She closed her eyes. Merlin, would she ever love again? The tears were pushing against her eyelids, but she refused to give into them. She had a world to help rebuild. She opened her eyes and steeled herself before walking ahead stiffly. No, she would never love again.

* * *

_A/N: Before you cast off this story as one of those angsty unhappy ones, I must remind you; it's not the end yet! I can't bear to leave my stories like this, so yes, there will be an epilogue! No worries. :) If you think there shouldn't be an epilogue, please review and tell me! If you think there definitely should be an epilogue, review and tell me how excited you are for it. Please, please review! It'll help me update faster. Encouragement or criticism! That's really why I write; to get better at it and to get my ideas out there. And really, the lack of reviews is really discouraging...But anyway, thanks for reading and look forward to one more chapter! :)_


	15. Epilogue

_A/N: Ah, the long-awaited epilogue! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and encouragements! I hope you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I did writing it. Thanks for staying with this story, too! It means a lot to me. Review and tell me how I did! Good? Bad? Okay? I love all you lovely reviewers! :) Okay, I'll let you get on to the story now. _

_

* * *

_

They met again, eight years later, in the heart of London. She was leaving the coffee shop with her purchase. He was entering. She turned with her order and almost ran into him, and they both glanced at each other to apologise. Then their eyes went wide.

Hermione had become a successful Auror along with Harry and fought for house elf rights on the side, even though she was sometimes fought by the house elves themselves. She had become wealthy, but it had not deterred her passion to help those less fortunate; instead, it had made her more passionate, if that was possible. She looked like an adult; she dressed classy, her brown hair was tamer, and her pale skin impeccable.

Draco looked cleaner than he had in seven years. He was clean-shaven, his fair hair short and clean, and his skin pale as always. He was fresh out of Azkaban and had just finished his probation five months earlier. With prison on his record, he had almost no chance of getting a job, so he was working on starting his own business selling wands. He still had the whole stack of untouched wands in the manor that Ollivander had fashioned long ago. Not only that, but he'd taken up a class to learn how to make wands. He was adamant to get back into society and to make a name for himself as Draco Malfoy, the reformed Death eater.

Hermione had no knowledge of his ambitious plans, and even if she had, it might not have mattered right at that instant. She glared and pushed passed him, indignant. Old grudges die hard.

"Wait," Draco called. "Hermione, wait!" He followed her outside and grabbed her arm, and she turned angrily.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I…I missed you, Hermione. I miss you. Please talk to me again. Please."

She scoffed. "You want to talk? Fine. So how was Azkaban, Malfoy?"

He winced. "It was horrifying. I paid my dues, and I never want to remember any of it. It was even worse because everyday I tortured myself, regretting my whole life because you hated me and I had no chance with you. Not anymore."

"Oh, cut the bullshit." She grit her teeth and turned to leave again.

"I'm telling the truth, Hermione! I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"You should've thought of that before lying to me." She wouldn't turn to look at him.

Draco sighed, exasperated. "Hermione, look, I was a fool, okay? I was a messed up, confused fool, and I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am."

At his confession, Hermione laughed. "Really?" She turned and put the hand not holding her coffee on her hip. "Well does admitting that make you feel any better?" she asked sarcastically. "You're a brilliant actor, Malfoy, but you let me in on the act, remember?" She clenched her jaw and turned to walk away yet again.

"Hermione," Draco called desperately. "What can I do to persuade you to forgive me?"

She shook her head in disbelief at his stupidity. "Malfoy, I don't think you understand just the severity of your actions during the war. By _using me_, you helped kill some of my friends, put us through unbearable torture, put my parents' lives in danger, helped elongate the war even more—"

"Look, Hermione," Draco interrupted angrily. "I'll admit to that and more—"

"Oh?" she muttered. "What a surprise."

"—but I wanted to end the war just as much as you did. I'd been brainwashed into thinking that following my father to the Dark Lord's side would end the war and would be better for us. I was all about self-preservation until I really got to know you. Granted, I didn't like you at first, but I grew to love you because, well, you're just so beautiful and intelligent and clever and everything a man like me wants in a woman."

Hermione scoffed.

"If I hadn't been a spy and if I hadn't used you as you said, I wouldn't have helped you capture those few Death eaters. And do you remember how I helped you plan to kill Nagini?"

"Yes, but Voldemort told you to do it!"

"He never meant to actually get his snake killed. I lied about the time and told you to come sooner than he expected."

"Oh, well bully for you!"

"After a point I didn't want to follow him anymore, but it was too late. I couldn't keep anything from the Dark Lord. You know how powerful he was then."

Hermione stuck her chin out, an age-old habit. "But I wasn't afraid and neither was the Order. And we beat him."

"But I told you, I'm not like you. I was a coward who wanted only to preserve himself and his family. Doing so then meant living for another day and trying to avoid upsetting the Dark Lord so he wouldn't kill me and my family. And now I'm a coward who seeks redemption. Really, the only redemption I seek is from you, Hermione. The world can hate me, but if I were with you, I wouldn't care. Please understand. Forgive me, Hermione, please. I'll beg you on my knees if I have to." He did just that, getting onto his knees and placing his hands on the cold ground.

Hermione frowned and felt her resolve slipping. She loved him still, she couldn't help it. At least she was level-headed. Her brain didn't want her to get hurt again.

"Get up, you fool. I can't trust you and I can hardly forgive you for everything you've done."

"I know," Draco said desperately, "and I'll do anything for as long as I live to atone for everything."

Hermione pursed her lips. He was being rather sincere, and it was hard to forget that she still loved him. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "Everyone deserves a second chance," she said softly, verbalising her new mantra, "no matter what their position was in the war. But," at this, she looked up at Draco's handsomely tortured expression, "it's going to be quite a long journey to gain my trust back. You can't just expect to waltz back into my life and have our feelings be exactly as they were before."

"I understand completely," Draco said, looking immensely relieved. "I'll spend a lifetime making it up to you."

Hermione huffed. "That's one way to get my trust back. Remember, actions speak louder than words." She couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face then, though she was quick to keep up her stiff and upset demeanor. Draco's eyes lit up at her little encouragement, however, and smiled back. A bright new chance at life had never looked so wonderful.

_~fin~_


End file.
